Animorphs: Extinction
by Spaz Kid
Summary: The Animorphs and Ax have been fighting the Yeerks for awhile now. Their only hope is that someday the Andalites will come to Earth and help them destroy the Yeerks. But what if the Andalites did come? Would they bring the salvation they hope for?
1. Jake

**_ANIMORPHS - _**(Extinction)

**Author's Note:** This story takes place roughly between Books 14-17. It is designed as a Megamorphs edition, with rotating narrations from all of the characters. I do not own anything in regards to Animorphs and this is merely meant to be for entertainment purposes only. The characters and trademarks and all that belong to K.A. Applegate, Scholastic and anyone else who has anything to do with Animorphs. I'm just a weirdo who likes to write stories and loves Animorphs.

**(ONE) - JAKE**

My name is Jake.

If I told you anymore about me, then I would be dead. Not kidding. See, I have enemies. A lot of them. Some of them are pretty powerful. And scary. You think you've seen scary? Sure, you've probably seen a few horror movies. Maybe you've even had a few nightmares. But nothing compares to what I deal with on practically a daily basis. The Yeerks are worse than anything you could imagine.

What are the Yeerks, you ask?

Think slugs. That's basically what they look like. Big, oversized snails without a shell. If you saw one crawling across the ground, you'd probably step on it without even thinking about it. But the Yeerks' power is not in their size or appearance. No, they have a much deadlier ability. They are parasites. They crawl into your ear and enter your skull, wrapping their squishy bodies all around your brain, dialing in and completely take you over. Control you.

You become a Controller. One of them.

I've been there. I know what it's like to look out through your own eyes and not get to choose what they focus on. To feel your hands grasp around one of your friend's neck, strangling them, and all you can do is sit in the corner of your mind, howling and crying and praying for freedom.

That's the terrifying thing about Yeerks. They look just like you, but you aren't you anymore. Not even close. They can access your memories, they know everything about you. They can impersonate you to the tee, so no one even knows that you aren't in control anymore.

And they're invading. Slowly but surely, the Yeerks are enslaving the human race. They've already done it on other planets. The Hork-Bajirs used to be a peaceful, vegetarian race who lived in relative peace, until the Yeerks showed up. They took over, and now almost every single Hork-Bajir is a Controller. And the Taxxons, the cannibalistic gigantic centipede-like monsters who would sooner eat their own kin if dangled before them. The Taxxons, however, willingly chose to join up with the Yeerks.

And now they've got their sights set on us. Humans.

How do I know all of this?

Because one night, I was just goofing around with my friends and we happened to find ourselves in the wrong place at the wrong time. Cutting through the construction site on the way home from the mall seemed like a good idea at the time.

Wrong.

I, along with my best friend Marco, my cousin Rachel and her best friend Cassie, and Tobias, a lonely kid from school none of us really knew, ended up caught in the crossfire of an alien war that night.

Prince Elfangor, an Andalite war-hero, had crash landed. He was badly injured, practically already dead. He told us about the Yeerks, and that they were coming. That they were already here. He said that the humans wouldn't stand a chance.

Unless…

Unless it was possible for someone to fight back. That's when he presented us with a choice. By using Andalite technology, he could give us the power to morph. To absorb the DNA of any animal we touch and then change into it. We made our choice that night. Each one of us. None of us really wanted to take on such a huge responsibility. I mean, we're only kids. But we didn't see any other choice. Someone had to fight.

So it may as well have been us.

That's how we became the Animorphs. Since then, we've been through a lot. We've seen our fair share of battles. It hasn't been easy fighting the Yeerks. But we've hurt them. Sometimes it seems like we might even win. I try not to think too far ahead, though. We have to stay realistic.

Our only hope is that perhaps, someday, the other Andalites will come to Earth and help us stop the Yeerks. Ax believes that it will happen. Ax is Elfangor's younger brother. He joined up with us soon after we started fighting the Yeerks, after we rescued him from a fallen Andalite Dome ship that had crash landed into the ocean after a devastating battle with the Yeerks.

Now he fights with us.

One day the Andalites will come. They've been busy fighting the Yeerks in other parts of the galaxy, but soon, they'll see that the true threat is here on little old planet Earth. In fact, we were starting to think that that day was coming a lot sooner than we'd previously thought.

I had just received a phone call from Cassie. She told me that Tobias had given her word that Ax had some extremely big news for us all, and that he wanted all of us to meet up at Cassie's barn as soon as possible. Cassie and her dad run the Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic at her farm, which sort of acts as a home base for us. It's also a very useful place for acquiring new morphs.

So now, I stood in bedroom facing the open window, the fresh air sweeping across my cheeks. I shivered slightly, getting that queasy feeling I usually feel when I'm about to make the change.

I had done this morph hundreds of times, so I wasn't worried.

Moments later, I burst from my house not as a normal human boy, but as a fierce peregrine falcon. My wings beat fast and I caught a firm breeze, soaring up, up, up. I spread my wings wider, soaring across the bright blue skies above my neighborhood.

Sometimes being an Animorph could be pretty cool.

**Author's Note:** I know it's just the standard intro stuff, but I hope you will enjoy this story as it goes along. The upcoming chapters will most definitely have more going on in them once we get through all the setup.


	2. Ax

**Author's Note: **Fanfiction doesn't allow you to use the less-than/greater-than symbols that are normally used for thought-speak, so I had to supplement them with parentheses.

**(TWO) - AX**

My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.

My human friends call me Ax. Sometimes Tobias calls me Ax-Man. I believe it is meant to be a form of affection. Though the Andalites as a race can be quite formal, I don't blame my human companions for shortening my name. Their human mouths find it difficult pronouncing my full name.

I waited at the edge of the forest I now call home. It's nothing like where I once lived on the Andalite home world, but it's a place to lay my head at night. My human friends have been very hospitable to me so far, so I would never complain. My tail quivered, betraying my anxiety. I very rarely came this close to the edge of the woods while in my own Andalite body.

Luckily, Tobias was keeping watch for me in the skies above the massive fields surrounding Cassie's farm. One of my stalk eyes inadvertently looked skyward, catching a glimpse of a tiny brown-and-red dot swirling around in the air hundreds of feet above me. Tobias is a _nothlit_, someone who has surpassed the two-hour time limit for morphing. Permanently stuck in the morph. Now he lives his life as a red-tailed hawk.

However, Tobias had recently been granted the tremendous gift of regaining his morphing power by the mysterious and seemingly omnipotent Ellimist. Now he can not only morph into his former human body, a feat which was apparently achieved through some very tricky time travel, but also any other creature he can acquire the DNA of, just like myself and the other Animorphs.

Don't be nervous, Tobias chided from his aerial position. No one's around. Cassie's parents left about an hour ago to go to the farmer's market.

(I'm not nervous) I lied.

(Of course not) Tobias replied.

The truth was, I was extremely nervous. And not just because I was dangerously close to exposing myself. Humans would be utterly horrified if they saw me. My friends tell me that my appearance is like that of a blue centaur mixed with the massive tail of a scorpion. The sight of an alien would cause mass mayhem and panic. Unless of course it was a Controller who happened upon me. Then, there would be a battle, of course.

No, the true reason for my anxiety was what I was about to inform my comrades about. I had recently uncovered a piece of information that could change the entire direction of the war against the Yeerks. Something that would either cause great dissention amongst the ranks or give way to celebration.

The thoughts swirling through my head began to make my eye stalks sway quickly back and forth. Yet another nervous Andalite tic. I needed a distraction, and quickly.

(I'm going to morph, now) I told Tobias.

(Good call, Ax-Man,) Tobias said. (I can see Jake coming now. And I think that's Rachel coming from the other direction, or else I'm going to have a serious dog fight with a bald eagle who's in the wrong territory.)

(Why would a hawk fight like a dog?) I asked, puzzled. At times, the English language confused me, while still other times, it made perfect sense.

(It's a term for fighter pilots) Tobias explained.

(Ah) I responded, still not quite understanding, but content to focus on the task at hand. I would have to morph into human form in order to conduct the meeting I had called. It was purely for safety reasons. Should another human happen to walk in on our meeting, they couldn't very well discover a young Andalite _aristh_ having an afternoon chat with a bunch of humans.

I focused my mind and began to morph.

I could feel my bones grinding and my organs shifting as my Andalite body began its transformation into that of a human. Shortly after joining the Animorphs in our mutual quest to stop the Yeerks, I acquired the DNA of Jake, Rachel, Marco and Cassie, combining them all together to form a unique DNA pattern that allowed me to morph into a human that resembled all four of them. According to them, it is at once slightly unnerving and also somewhat satisfying to look at me.

I felt the familiar twinge of panic as my eye stalks and powerful whip-like tail began to disintegrate, leaving me feeling vulnerable. Human bodies are so frail and weak compared to my own Andalite body. They have no natural weapons. The humans' true weapons were their hearts and spirits. Unlike many other races I'd encountered, they alone possessed qualities that made them different. Compassion, empathy, and a keen sense of survival.

I'd quickly learned that humans were a force to be reckoned with, despite their absolutely feeble appearance.

As my blue and tan fur slurped into my skin, replaced by smooth human skin and hair, I realized that I was now standing erect on my hind legs, which became thicker, sturdier, able to hold my body upright. The strange sensation of my front legs rotating upward in their sockets caused me to become unsettled. Morphing is always different. Each time you make the change, it happens differently. Body parts shift and contort, sometimes forming in new ways before they can catch up with the rest of the morph.

My arms shriveled into tiny stumps, becoming engulfed by my stomach and chest as my front legs became my human arms, locking into place at my shoulders, which became broader.

Then came my favorite part of the human morph. The mouth. My nose slits merged together, temporarily closing off. I was airless for the shortest of moments before they slid upwards, protruding into a human nose. Then beneath it, my face split open, forming a mouth with lips, teeth, tongue and throat. I began moving my mouth open and closed, testing it out.

"I'm finished," I stated.

(Let's get this show on the road,) Tobias said from his position above us all.

I started across the field, completely at ease now with the precarious balancing act of walking on only two legs. I moved faster than I normally would while assuming human form, my fear of toppling over overwhelmed by the pressing anxiousness of what my news would bring.

Everything was about to change.


	3. Ax 2

**(THREE) – AX**

I entered Cassie's barn and was immediately met by loud screeching buzzing in my ears. I remembered then that human ears are much more sensitive to sound than Andalite ears. Andalites have excellent hearing, of course, but the human ear is much more prone to aggravation from certain sounds.

At first, I believed the screeching I was hearing was metal on metal, an excruciating noise to endure. However, as I stepped further into the large wooden structure, I realized that Cassie was pinning down a howling golden eagle with Marco's help. The eagle had apparently broken its wing and the screeches it was making were ones of pain and anguish.

I approached the two of them, curiously watching the procedure unfold. I was not unaware of many human beings' disposition towards the other species on their planet. In fact I had come to learn through the reading of various Earth books, which are like compact pre-printed computer programs, that many humans devote their lives to the well-being of animals. Cassie happens to be one of these types. Marco sometimes calls her a "tree-hugger", though I've never once seen Cassie show any sort of inordinate amount of affection to plant-life.

However, despite my knowledge of this, it always amazed me to see how tender Cassie would be with the animals she and her family cared for. Cassie is the only human I've met who is the closest to having an Andalite mentality. She is also an _estreen_, which means she has a natural talent for making the morphing process quite unique and oftentimes very beautiful.

"Can't you wrap a muzzle around this thing's beak?" Marco complained, struggling to maintain his grip on the eagle's twitching legs. He was wearing protective hand garments to shield his frail human skin from the eagle's sharp claws. "I'm starting to get a migraine from all this squawking!"

"Let me break your arm in half and see how quiet you are." Cassie steeled herself, keeping focused as she quickly fastened a sling and bandage around the eagle's massive wing. She didn't even look up at me when she said quite calmly, "Hi Ax. How's it going?"

I was too caught up in the moment to respond, but seconds later it was all over as Cassie slipped a gummy looking piece of food into the eagle's mouth, silencing it, and with Marco's help, deftly transferred the large bird of prey into an awaiting cage where it could rest and heal.

"That was amazing," I finally blurted out.

"Just another day on the job." Cassie blew out a short burst of air, her cheeks puffing out. I believe this was a sign of exhaustion.

"Remind me to find you another job," Marco muttered. He plopped down on nearby bale of hay, instinctively tousling his hair with his fingers. Marco used to have long, shoulder-length hair but he recently cut it very short, close to his scalp, more similar to Prince Jake or Tobias's hair (when he is human). Humans and their head-hair are very important to them, similar to Andalites and their hooves.

"Remind me to find _you_ a job," Rachel said as she and Jake entered the barn from behind me, her light blue eyes leveled at Marco. "Oh, wait, you already have one. Village idiot is your title, I believe?"

Marco pretended to be shot, holding both hands to his heart, feigning a pained expression. This was a common theme with these two. It is a popular human tradition known as teasing. I have learned to understand that these comments are not meant to be taken seriously. Just another layer to the bizarre act of human humor.

"Like poison arrows to my heart!" Marco exclaimed, pretending to spasm on the hay. "Gee, Rachel if your looks couldn't kill, your words sure could do the job instead."

Prince Jake stepped between them, motioning for them to settle down.

"Okay, you two, that's enough." Prince Jake has a natural leadership quality that few possess. When he addresses the group, you listen. Usually. Jake is the de facto leader of our small battalion, and for this reason I have chosen him to be my Prince. By Andalite customs, you will follow your Prince into battle and follow his every order.

"I think we all know why we're here." Prince Jake addressed the group naturally. He motioned to me. "Ax, do you want to take the floor?"

"What about Tobias?" Rachel asked.

(I'm here,) Tobias said to us all as he swooped into the barn through the open hayloft. He came to rest on a rafter up above us, watching down on us like usual. (Just wanted to do one last check of the perimeter. We're clear.)

Now that everyone's attention was on me, I was beginning to get nervous again. I had been so distracted by Cassie working on the eagle's broken wing that I had momentarily forgotten what I had come here to do.

Experiencing anxiety in the body of a human is far more excruciating than in my own Andalite body. For one, Andalites do not excrete saline moisture from their skin in strangely specific areas or become short of breath. My legs, though far thicker and sturdier than even my own Andalite legs, began to wobble and shake with insecurity.

"Well?" Marco pressed.

"What did you want to tell us, Ax?" Cassie added softly.

I looked at them one by one, erratically shifting my one set of eyes between each of their faces. Cassie's soft, thoughtful expression. Marco's aloof but charismatic demeanor. Rachel's intense and eager anticipation. Jake's calm and collected stance. Even Tobias, whose hawk eyes showed nothing but the feverish intent to hunt prey, despite the good soul I knew rested behind them. All of them so different from me, and each other. Yet we were all united by one common goal: destroying the Yeerks.

And I may have finally received a way to do just that.

"I've been contacted," I stated evenly.

"Contacted?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Andalites have sent word," I continued on, trying to keep the hysteria out of my voice as I spoke. This was the problem with human vocal cords. They could betray your innermost hidden emotions just by altering the sound of your voice.

The Animorphs waited for me to continue, watching me with baited breath.

"They are coming to Earth."


	4. Cassie

**(FOUR) - CASSIE**

The air in the barn had become thick with tension.

I hadn't even gotten the chance to wash my hands from handling the injured golden eagle and I suddenly forgot about germs and disease and everything else my parents had ever taught me about working in the barn. I wasn't even sure if I'd completely latched the eagle's cage, but I didn't care.

Ax was staring at us expectantly.

"They're…coming?" I asked hesitantly. "As in, here? Right here?"

"Sure, Cass," Marco said wryly. "The valet will be parking the Dome ship right behind your house."

"I don't believe a Dome ship would fit," Ax commented. I wasn't sure if he was joking or not. With Ax, you can never really tell. We still haven't quite figured out Andalite humor, if such a thing even exists.

"Forget about that," Rachel interrupted. "How do you know this, Ax?"

We all turned our eyes back to the strangely attractive boy standing before us, an insane mixture of our DNA.

"A probe entered the Earth's atmosphere last night," Ax explained. "All Andalite probes are programmed specifically to Andalite DNA. Seeing as I'm usually the only Andalite roaming around on Earth, it came straight to me."

"What about the other Andalite?" I asked timidly.

A hush fell over the group. We don't enjoy talking about the particular person I'd just brought up. The "other Andalite" is Visser Three, a general in the Yeerk empire and the head of the Earth invasion. He is the only Yeerk that possesses the body of an Andalite, and along with that its incredibly powerful ability to morph. Just like us. He is ruthless, cunning and not at all against the idea of killing anyone or anything that gets in his way.

"Do you think Visser Three received a probe?" Jake asked, voice grave.

"Highly unlikely," Ax replied, shaking his head. He'd been getting good at imitating human behavior. I could almost believe that he was just like us, if not for the fact that I knew his real form was a lot stranger to look at. "The Andalites wouldn't want to take the chance that the Yeerks would intercept the message. Visser Three is usually orbiting the planet in the Yeerk Pool ship. He'd be out of range of the DNA sensors. This was the only probe, and it was meant for me."

I began wringing my hands together.

"So what does this mean?" I asked.

(I think it means the cavalry's coming,) Tobias noted from his perch.

"Dude, we're totally off the hook!" Marco exclaimed.

Rachel tossed him a dirty look.

"Not so fast," she admonished. She turned her attention back to Ax once again. "How do we know this is even legit?"

I swallowed hard. Ax usually got rather defensive whenever any one of us questioned his race. Andalites have a bit of an issue with pride. They tend to have just a little too much of it. They mean well, of course, but their egos are often slightly larger than most others.

I noticed Ax's chest swell and he squared his shoulders, narrowing his eyes just the slightest bit in an obvious display of annoyance.

"I think I would be able to successfully identify a message probe sent by my own people," Ax said stiffly.

"Of course, of course," Jake said reassuringly, casting a quick glance of disapproval Rachel's way, which she promptly ignored by crossing her arms over her chest and looking down at her sneakers. "We believe you, Ax. We just want to understand exactly what's going on here."

"What did the message say?" I asked.

"Probably something like, 'Hey guys, sorry it took so long, but we're here to clean up our mess now'," Marco interjected snidely.

(We're involved in this too,) Tobias noted. (We're in this. Til the end. The Andalites wouldn't just cast us aside. Would they, Ax?)

Ax was silent for a moment.

"I explained the situation to my people the last time we made contact," Ax said, and I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was still a bit agitated. "They understand and accept our predicament."

"Yeah, we remember," Rachel said impatiently. "But that doesn't mean they won't just swoop in, shove us aside and finish what we started."

"The Andalites have been battling the Yeerks far longer than humans," Ax said, his voice brittle.

"Yeah and such a swell job you've been doing," Marco murmured.

"I will not -," Ax began, his voice getting louder, but Jake stepped in front of him.

"Enough!" he yelled. Everyone became eerily silent. I looked at Jake with wide eyes. I always got a bit freaked out when he got like this. Suddenly it was as if he'd aged twenty years and he was some hardened war veteran, bitter, jaded and rough. He looked between Rachel, Ax and Marco, staring them down with his intense brown eyes. He lowered his voice when he next spoke. "That's enough, guys. We're supposed to be a team, here. We can't fall apart now."

(Jake's right,) Tobias agreed. I glanced up at him. (If this is going where I think it is, we're going to be headed into full-scale war. I'm guessing the Andalites wouldn't be coming here if they were going for the subtle approach.)

"Is that right, Ax?" I asked nervously.

Ax turned his attention to me, and his anger seemed to evaporate. I'm sure he was still peeved at Rachel and Marco for their attitude, but he must have been used to it by now. Rachel was becoming more and more militant in her thinking, just ready for a fight, and Marco could never take anything too seriously. But me. I'm the pacifist of the group, or so I like to think. I'm not big on this war stuff, like Rachel or Jake seem to be. I'm not a warrior like Ax.

"If the Andalites are coming, then there will be war," Ax confirmed. "They will annihilate the Yeerks once and for all."

I shivered.


	5. Rachel

**(FIVE) – RACHEL**

My name is Rachel.

Marco sometimes likes to call me Xena. You know, the Warrior Princess? He thinks it annoys me. Probably thinks it gets under my skin. And you know what? Sometimes it does. Sometimes I just want to be a normal girl who goes shopping and plays with her hair and worries about dates and school dances. But most of the time it just eggs me on.

Let's face it, I'm probably the only Animorph who actually gets excited about this whole war against the Yeerks. It's not like I have a death wish or anything, I'm not suicidal. I just get a rush when I'm diving into battle in my eagle morph, or pounding Taxxons into the dirt in my grizzly bear morph. They say you're supposed to enjoy your job, right?

I knew I should have been excited about Ax's news about the impending arrival of the Andalites. I guess it was something we'd all been thinking about in the back of our minds ever since the night Elfangor shoved a blue box under our noses and presented us with the ability to morph.

And yet I couldn't ignore the sudden aggression that flooded my body. I was like a dog that had marked its territory. The Yeerks were on our turf now. Good old Mother Earth. What business did the Andalites have rushing in at the last moment and taking all the glory of victory? We were the ones who had been risking our necks day in and day out, secretly battling Visser Three and his army, trying to stop the Earth invasion. Or at least slow it down.

I hate to admit it, but it was definitely an ego thing. I would never say it out loud, especially not in front of Ax or Marco. But I wanted to be the one to stop the Yeerks. Well, along with the other Animorphs, of course. Like I said, I'm not suicidal.

The Andalites would come and usher us humans out of the way, despite us having the very same morphing power as them, and despite us knowing the lay of the land way better than they ever could.

"I'd like to see this pod." I finally spoke up. The others had been idly chatting about the possible scenarios that could occur once the Andalites appeared. Ax was postulating on a few different options of what they might want to do once they arrived on Earth. They all turned to look at me, surprised by my sudden interruption. I didn't care. I wanted to know what exactly the almighty Andalites had planned for us.

"I want to hear what it said," I added, clarifying.

"But Ax just said -," Cassie began, furrowing her brow.

"I know what Ax said," I cut her off. She seemed put out by my attitude. I made a mental note to apologize to her later, when we could talk in private. Cassie is my best friend and I'd never do anything to hurt her intentionally. I was just so caught up in the moment. "But don't you think we should see it for ourselves? Six minds are better than one. Maybe there's something he missed."

Ax's human face was scrunched up and his limbs were rod-ram straight, muscles tight and flexed. He obviously did not enjoy me challenging him.

(Maybe Rachel's right,) Tobias said.

I knew Tobias would have my back. Lately, we've sort of been a couple. It's hard for a girl to date a guy who's pretty much always a bird, but we do our best. At least now it's a possibility for us now that he can morph into his former human self, when before it was a strictly Romeo and Juliet type forbidden romance. The only question was, would Jake or Cassie come around? If either of them swayed my way, Ax and Marco would have no choice but to follow along.

"It probably would be a good idea to hear it for ourselves," Jake agreed finally, casting an apologetic look towards Ax, whose shoulders slumped slightly in what looked like a sign of defeat. He quickly recomposed himself, his features blank.

"So what do you say, kids," Marco said, slapping his hands on his knees. "Field trip?"

"Let's do it," I said.

"There's the kiss of death I was looking for," Marco said snidely. I promptly ignored him.

"The probe is back at my scoop in the woods," Ax informed us.

"The wolf morph will probably get us there fastest," Cassie suggested.

(She's probably right,) Tobias added. (The air's totally damp today. Not too much thermal action going on.)

With that, it was decided. We headed out the back door of the barn, quickly making our way across the field behind Cassie's farm. Once we reached the tree line at the edge of the forest, Ax quickly began to de-morph into his native Andalite body. I could tell by the look on his face that he was quite relieved to be resuming his natural shape. It was time for us, however, to do just the opposite.

"Okay, guys, let's morph," Jake addressed the group. We all began stripping our outer clothing off, leaving nothing but skin-tight shirts, bike shorts or leotards in their absence. Morphing anything that isn't stuck right to your skin is pretty much impossible, so the spandex look is our only option, much to the boys' dismay. I was always pretty heavy into gymnastics, so it didn't bother me.

_Wolf_, I thought to myself. I pictured the animal in my mind's eye. That's the trick to morphing. Somehow, the brain triggers your DNA, sifting the animal DNA out and then, through complex Andalite technology, your body actually begins to transform from one shape into another.

I looked down at my arms as thick, shaggy gray and white fur burst from my skin, growing at lightning fast speed. Within moments, a wave of shimmering wolf fur had spread across my entire body.

The others were going through similar transformations. Cassie, as always, made every morph look graceful, like a dance. Jake and Marco were halfway between wolf and human, looking like misshapen werewolves. Tobias was an extremely large bird that had lost its wings and was sprouting fur and extra legs from its body. Ax had already completed his transformation back to Andalite form.

I stumbled forward as my knees jutted backwards, forming my back legs, my toes squishing together as they morphed into paws. I landed on my hands as they slurped and squirmed together, creating another set of paws. I watched with still-human eyes as the wolf's claws began to form, seeping out between the nubs that had replaced my fingers.

SHWOOP!

A tail sprang out from the base of my spine, quickly growing the same luxurious fur that had spread across the rest of my rapidly transforming body. The final part of the morph was my head, which had still stayed basically human, only covered in fur. I could feel my nose and upper lip stretch together as they elongated into a snout. My teeth grew and sharpened into fangs, and my ears slid up the side of my head, growing pointed and alert. My eyes were the last to change, shifting from my average human vision to the sharp, distinct sight of the wolf.

(You guys ready to motor?) I asked.

(Let's get this over with,) Marco whined. (There's a Saturday Night Live marathon coming on today. I don't want to miss it.)

I ignored Marco, as usual.

As the wolf mind kicked in, they told me to get moving, and quickly. Since I had morphed the wolf several times before, controlling its instincts was pretty easy. Luckily, the wolf is a pretty calm animal, since it's one of the most cunning predators in the forest. I kicked my wolf butt into high gear and took off through the trees, the other Animorphs and Ax bounding after me.

(Race you there!) I called back to the others.

No sweat. The wolf could run all day and night.

And I was going to win.


	6. Marco

**(SIX) – MARCO**

Have you ever seen a wolf running full speed?

Next time you're flipping through channels on the tube, and you happen to see some nature show about wolves, stop and watch. Then think about the fact that what you're seeing is edited footage captured on film. The real deal is so much faster.

A wolf in the wild, running free, nothing to hold it back?

It can run up to forty miles per hour, if it's trying to book it. Think about it this way. Imagine yourself strapped face first to the hood of a car. Now imagine that car is driving down the highway at a good clip. Then you'll start to understand what it's like to be a running wolf.

Left! Just passed a fallen log.

Right! Leaping over a tiny gully.

Swerve! Dashing in between two trees.

I was a rocket that had been launched, and nothing could stop me.

(I love this!) Tobias exclaimed. Tobias had gone a long time without being able to morph after getting stuck as a red-tailed hawk. Now that he has his powers back, he's been getting back into the morphing groove, trying to catch up with the rest of us. It's sometimes hard to get past the sheer excitement of the animal instincts you share a headspace with when you morph.

(Nothing quite like it,) Cassie agreed.

(Remember, we have a job to do,) Rachel reminded us sourly.

(Yeah, yeah, Ax's probe thingie,) I said quickly, trying to shut Rachel up. Sometimes she could be a real pain. There were a lot of times I admired Rachel for her attitude towards the fight against the Yeerks, and her gung ho spirit. Other times I was afraid of her. (Say, Ax, that probe hasn't been anywhere it shouldn't be, has it?)

(I do not understand,) Ax replied, sounding confused. (Is this another example of your humor, Marco?)

(A sad attempt,) Jake teased.

(Sometimes I feel like my best material is wasted on you, Ax, buddy,) I said, sighing a little.

Keep in mind this entire exchange is happening within the minds of five racing wolves and a blue centaur/scorpion alien as they travel at warp speed through the massive and dense forest.

Yeah. I know. My life is insane. I've gotten used to it.

(We're nearly there,) Ax informed us. He changed direction slightly and we all veered to the right like a flock of birds. I could only imagine what a bird would think, seeing us from high above. Five full grown wolves seemingly chasing after a strange blue alien at top speed.

(I could run like this all day!) Tobias exulted. (This is almost better than flying. Almost.)

(Nothing like feeling the air running through your fur, huh?) I asked.

We reached a clearing, and we fanned out, approaching Ax's home, which Andalites call a scoop. Basically, it's a cave-like hole burrowed into the ground, covered by branches and foliage. Pretty cozy, if you go for that sort of thing. I suppose it was comfortable enough for Ax, and he never complained.

As Ax went into the scoop to gather the Andalite probe, the rest of us began to demorph. I concentrated on my cute and cuddly face, picturing my light brown skin, deep chocolate eyes that girls just can't resist, and my long, silky black - well, okay, now extremely short, close cropped - hair. My human body emerged from the wolf body, fur giving way to skin, claws reforming back into hands and fingers.

After about a minute and a half, we were once again four kids and a hawk milling around in the clearing. Ax rejoined us a moment later, holding a sphere-shaped piece of shiny metal with strange indentations and markings all over it. I recognized them as Andalite in nature. He held the sphere awkwardly in his many-fingered frail hands, bringing it over so he could stand before us.

"This is it?" I asked dubiously.

"It looks so small," Rachel noted.

(You know what they say about small packages,) Tobias said, who had flitted over to a low hanging branch. Tobias always felt more comfortable in a tree.

"They bring messages from far-away galaxies?" I queried.

"How does it work?" Jake asked.

(I just have to ask it to relay its message,) Ax responded, leaning down to place the sphere on the ground.

"Kind of like a drive-thru," I said, nodding approvingly.

"Let's hear it," Cassie said, wrapping her arms around herself. She appeared to be extremely nervous about what we were doing. I'll admit it, I was anxious too. See, I use humor to cover up how I'm really feeling. I've always felt that it's better to be laughing than crying and face up to all the insanity we deal with on a daily basis.

"Yeah, fire it up, Ax-man," I agreed.

Ax focused all of his eyes but one stalk on the probe, concentrating. A couple of moments later, a strange whirring sound began to emit from the metal sphere. A tiny hole appeared at the top of the sphere, and a tiny holographic vision of an Andalite head and part of its upper body appeared. We all crowded in closer to examine it, listening closely. In a weird way, this was sort of a big moment for us.

(This is Isklin-Corrin-Jakaran, sending a message to _aristh_ Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill,) the Andalite said, the pre-programmed thought-speak transmitted into all of our minds. (I am reporting to you from the _Star Streaker_, en route to the human planet Earth. The time has come to bring the fight to your corner of the galaxy, young _aristh_. We are aware of the situation on Earth. We will be entering the planet's atmosphere within three Earth days. Upon arrival, there will be further orders and instructions. Until then.)

The hologram flickered and disappeared.

Ax watched us expectantly. No one spoke for a moment.

"That's it?" I finally asked.

"I guess we shouldn't have expected anything else," Rachel muttered dryly. "It's not like they'd be willing to share anything real with us. They know Ax has teamed up with humans."

(She is correct,) Ax said timidly. (They have never met a human before. They don't understand. But I will explain when they arrive.)

"What's really going to happen, Ax?" Jake asked, turning serious.

(They will quickly assess the situation,) Ax replied, weighing his words carefully. (They will want a briefing of our current standings against the Yeerks. Then…)

"Ka-boom?" I suggested, raising my eyebrows.

(Um, guys?) Tobias said, sounding nervous.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

(You might wanna look up,) Tobias replied.

We all did just that, and I had to squint really hard to see what he was talking about. Hawks have incredibly keen vision. It's like having magnifying glasses permanently strapped over your eyes.

With my weaker human eyes, I could just barely make out a strange shimmering in the sky above the forest. I felt a familiar sense of dread flood through me. I knew that shimmer. I'd seen it before.

(Yeerks.) Ax hissed.

He was right. The shimmering was actually a cloaking device. Which suddenly disappeared, revealing the massive, deadly looking battle-ax shaped spacecraft hovering hundreds of feet above us.

The Blade Ship.

Visser Three was here.


	7. Tobias

**Author's Note:** I just want to take a moment and thank those who have been reading my story so far. I also want to especially thank those who have taken the time to leave me reviews. I greatly appreciate any and all feedback! Please, as you're reading this, leave me any kind of note you think of. Good or bad. I'd like to know what I might be doing wrong, or right. If you want to see anything in particular in the story, jot it down. It just might get included. I love Animorphs very much, so it's been really fun sharing this little story. I hope you stick with it, because hopefully it's going to get a lot more exciting! On with the story...

**(SEVEN) – TOBIAS**

(Everybody find cover!) I yelled urgently.

I thrust myself off the branch I had dug my talons into, flinging myself up into the air. My agile hawk body soared up through the treetops, my wings flapping, flapping, trying to gain altitude as quickly as possible.

(Why would Visser Three be here?) I asked in open thought-speak to Ax and the other Animorphs. I knew none of them could answer me at that exact moment except for Ax, at least not until they could morph into something and hide their natural human forms. You see, Visser Three and all of his Yeerk forces believe that we are a group of Andalites stranded on Earth. If he knew that Ax was the only true Andalite amongst us, we'd be dead. It would only be a matter of time before he was able to track down the others' families and kill them.

Or worse, turn them into Controllers.

So I watched from high above as I cleared the tree tops as the other Animorphs began shedding their human bodies and trading them for something much deadlier. I could already tell by the scruffy brown fur piling up all over Rachel's now quadruple sized shoulders that she was going grizzly – her favorite battle morph. Jake was twisting and cavorting into the shape of a Siberian tiger, while Marco was growing five times his size, ballooning into a silverback gorilla. Cassie was effortlessly returning to her wolf morph, and Ax stood guard, stalk eyes warily watching the skies.

I followed his gaze and saw that the bottom of the Blade Ship was beginning to open up. A hatch appeared.

Like marines, Hork-Bajir Controllers began to repel from the Blade Ship, careening down towards the forest like serpentine bladed demon warriors.

(Hork-Bajir!) I cried.

(Bring it on!) Rachel crowed. Her morph was complete. Cassie was already bounding from a thick entanglement of underbrush and twigs, her agile wolf body poised for action. Jake and Marco were just finishing their transformations as the first group of Hork-Bajir began to land.

(What are they doing here?) Cassie was nervous. (It's broad daylight!)

(Here they come!) Marco exclaimed. He bounded into the clearing, a wall of rippling gorilla muscle, tackling one of the first Hork-Bajir to land on the forest floor. The two of them went down in a tangle of limbs, blades and fur. The Hork-Bajir slashed and tore, ripping at fur and flesh, but Marco was undeterred, pummeling the sinewy, snake-like flesh of the alien's body with his ham-sized fists.

Two other Hork-Bajir rallied around Jake, unafraid of his liquid movement. The tiger's eyes sized them up quickly as Jake leapt forward, batting a paw the size of a frying pan towards them, his extended claws swiping through the air like darts. A second later, a Hork-Bajir was gutted, and he hadn't even seen the blow coming. It crumpled to the ground.

Its comrade was suddenly nervous.

(Rachel, behind you!) I cried down to her.

I watched from relative safety up above as three more Hork-Bajir warriors careened towards the grizzly bear from behind, preparing to tackle her. Rachel spun around, baring her massive bear fangs.

"HUHHH-RROOOOHHHHRRR!" she roared.

The three Hork-Bajir stopped in their tracks, momentarily frozen by the awesome might of the grizzly's battle-cry. They had probably seen what she was capable of in this morph, and instinctively knew to be afraid.

They had good reason. You don't want an angry grizzly bear roaring at you, preparing to charge. Especially when a teenage girl is at the wheel within the bear's mind, ready and willing to take down as many Controllers as possible.

(These guys are all mine,) Rachel said triumphantly.

Six hundred pounds of pure grizzly rage bounded towards three seven foot tall creatures of pure blades, unafraid.

Slash! A gash appeared across Rachel's hide.

Thomp! A Hork-Bajir crumbled beneath a mighty blow, nearly decapitated.

Ax bounded into view, snapping his tail to and fro like a bullwhip, dismembering one of Rachel's attackers.

"Andalite!" one of the Hork-Bajir growled.

(That's correct,) Ax said evenly. He them promptly flung his tail blade directly at the Hork-Bajir's head, being sure to just slightly angle the blade so that instead of slicing the alien's head off, it simply knocked him unconscious, taking him out of the fight. Ax came to stand next to Rachel, who was breathing deeply.

(Are you all right?) Ax asked her.

(Fine,) Rachel huffed. (I was handling that, by the way.)

I turned my attention away from the two of them before they went into full-on bickering mode, and noticed that Cassie was struggling against a Hork-Bajir of her own. She'd been cornered against a clump of trees, and the Hork-Bajir was in the midst of clamping her down to the ground with one of his massive Tyrannosaurus-like feet, trying to saw off one of her legs with its arm blades.

(Cassie!) I cried out in fear.

(Someone help!) she screamed in pain.

I wheeled around in the air, adjusting my wings and feathers to the correct alignment, sliding my wings down and back just the slightest and began to make a nosedive directly back into the forest.

"TSSSEEEEEEER!"

I shot down through the treetops, a bullet made of flesh and feathers, focusing my extreme hawk vision on the Hork-Bajir attacking Cassie.

WHOOSH!

I pulled up at the very last second, raking my talons across the Hork-Bajir's face, gouging one of his eyes out in the process. The giant creature cried out in pain and anguish, stumbling backwards, clutching its face as blue-red blood poured down its beak-like mouth.

Cassie was free! She scampered away, hobbling on a hind leg that was just barely still connected to her wolf body. Jake rushed toward her like liquid, nuzzling her with his much larger tiger head. It was sort of a bizarre sight to see if you really stopped to look at it, which I obviously did not have time for.

I arced my flight pattern back skyward, attempting to get out of the trees. Flying between branches and tree trunks is a lot harder than it might seem. Plus the air was stale and thin beneath the treetops, making it that much harder to stay aloft. My wings were beginning to tire from the endless flapping. Hawks aren't like ducks or geese. We aren't designed to continuously flap our wings endlessly.

TSSEEEEWWW! TSSEEEEWWW!

At once, the already lit-up forest became drenched in the bright red light of Dracon beam fire. The Blade Ship was shooting at us!

Trees disintegrated. Hork-Bajir who had fallen, unconscious, were caught by their own fire, sizzling off limbs.

Everyone dove for cover.

I charged up through the air, and saw much too clearly that a bizarre shaft of glowing light was stretching down towards the forest floor, extending from the Blade Ship. Within the shaft of light was a fully grown Andalite male, exuding the coldest, most sinister and unsettling vibe I've ever felt from anyone or anything I've ever come across.

The feeling of pure, unadulterated evil.

Visser Three was coming down to join us.


	8. Jake 2

**(EIGHT) - JAKE**

I was still crouched nearby Cassie's mangled wolf body when Visser Three began to descend from the clouds like a twisted vision of a fallen angel. My tiger senses were tingling due to the smell of Cassie's blood. The tiger is a natural predator, one of the largest of the big cats on the entire planet Earth. Thankfully, I had morphed the tiger so many times that I could quite easily control its instincts.

Rachel and Marco lumbered towards us, both covered in minor slashes and cuts, but still ready for more. Tobias was nowhere in sight at the moment, but he was likely trying to remain our eyes in the sky. Ax had his tail poised and ready to strike, standing on the other side of the clearing across from us.

Hork-Bajir bodies littered the forest floor. One or two of them may not have survived, but we try to leave behind survivors, especially since we've learned that Hork-Bajir aren't the killers they appear to be. They're quite peaceful beings, actually.

Quite unlike the terrifying creature that was now landing before us.

(We meet again,) Visser Three said in his open and boastful thought-speak. He was so arrogant and feared, he never cared who heard him. (Andalites. So meddlesome. You really can't help it, can't you?)

(Yeah, because Yeerks are so standoffish,) Marco muttered just between us. Luckily, thought-speak can be directed at only certain parties. The Visser couldn't hear what we said unless we wanted him to.

(Quiet, Marco,) I ordered him privately.

Visser Three took a few trotting steps closer to us, and I could feel my entire body coiling up, tensing. I could feel every muscle tightening. My mouth opened slightly of its own accord, baring four inch long yellowish fangs. A low growl rumbled deep within my belly, emanating through my whole body.

The Visser locked gazes with my golden tiger eyes.

(Now, now,) Visser Three chided. (No need to turn this visit sour. I am here for one reason and one reason only.)

He extended an arm, palm upturned.

(Give me the probe.)

None of us moved. None of us even breathed.

(Do you think we'd really be so foolish?) Ax demanded haughtily. Visser Three turned his attention over to Ax, regarding him with narrowed eyes. Stolen eyes. I felt a pang of pity for the poor Andalite who was nothing but an enslaved puppet. I quickly brushed those feelings aside. I couldn't think of Visser Three as anything less than a conniving enemy.

(I could take it forcibly,) the Visser said darkly.

(You could try,) Ax countered, keeping his voice low and even. Ax usually ended up being our spokesperson when it came to dealing with Visser Three. We don't like to take the chance that he might be able to somehow figure out that the rest of us aren't really Andalites.

(We've got more company,) Tobias informed us from his unseen position high up above the sudden and unexpected standoff.

I glanced around in my peripheral vision and saw that at least fifty more Hork-Bajir warriors and nearly two dozen Taxxons were closing in on us. Visser Three wasn't playing around on this one. This was practically overkill, even with our powerful battle morphs and Ax's formidable Andalite tail.

(We're surrounded,) Cassie murmured. I could hear the pain in her voice. She was going to need to demorph, and soon. Her wounds were far too serious to leave unchecked. If we didn't act quickly, she'd soon bleed to death right here in the middle of the forest, surrounded by Yeerks.

(Tobias, is there a way out of this?) I asked.

(I can't see anything,) Tobias said helplessly. I wished at that moment that I was a bird flying free in the open air like him. I know Tobias would have traded anything to be stuck in the middle of this mess with us, but the situation was what it was. Hopefully he would be able to think of something.

(I'm waiting,) Visser Three said. (You may have noticed I'm not a very patient creature, Andalite.)

(Give it to him,) I told Ax.

(No, Prince Jake,) Ax countered, clutching the Andalite probe close to his chest. (Visser Three can't be made aware that the Andalites are coming. We'll completely lose our element of surprise.)

(He's right,) Rachel agreed. (It's our only edge.)

(You do realize he'll just kill us and take it anyway, right?) Marco asked. Marco had an annoying but pertinent habit of perpetually getting right to the point. He was good at seeing a situation through to its likely conclusion. Sometimes it was good, most times it was very bad for us.

This was one of those times.

(I just want to know what the Andalites have to say,) Visser Three said in a child-like sing-song type of way. (Give me the probe and I will let you go. Completely unharmed.)

I noticed a rustling as a stray Hork-Bajir emerged from the tree line, joining the ranks of the others.

(Tobias, is that you?) I hopefully pointed my thought speak towards him.

(Yeah, it's me,) Tobias replied, sounding nervous. I didn't blame him. If the other Yeerks found out there was an imposter among them, they would slice and dice him into ribbons before he even had a chance to react.

(Do you have a plan?) I asked.

(I was kinda hoping you did,) Tobias said honestly.

Visser Three lowered his outstretched arm, his eyes flaring with anger and impatience. This was about to come to an end. I could feel it.

(Fine,) the Visser huffed. (You've made your choice. You won't give me the probe willingly? I'll just have to take it.)

Hork-Bajir from all around us raised strange guns into the air, firing all at once. It all happened so fast. A thick electrical current shot through the air as each gun's projectile met in the center, enveloping all five of us inside a sparkling blanket of living energy.

We were trapped.


	9. Ax 3

**(NINE) – AX**

All four of my eyes darted around quickly, taking in the electrical net that surrounded us. It was like a bubble, giving me no more than a foot of space above my stalk eyes.

(What is this thing!?) Rachel cried out, jabbing one of her sledgehammer sized bear paws into the elastic but impenetrable barrier.

(Yeerk technology,) I replied, agitated. (More than likely modified from an outdated Andalite module from before my time.)

(Who cares what it is!) Marco exclaimed.

(How do we get out?) Prince Jake asked, holding Cassie up by the nape of her neck, clutching thick wolf fur between his fangs. Her head lolled to the side and her eyes were wide and glazed. Her stomach seemed to be moving up and down extremely slowly, her breathing shallow. She would need to de-morph in order to heal her wounds or she would perish very soon.

(Perhaps I'll take you aboard my Blade Ship,) Visser Three said. (I will find a way to make you talk. Or maybe I'll just kill you once and for all.)

I didn't bother responding.

I was too busy formulating a plan. My slender fingers are not as strong and sturdy as human fingers, but when it comes to handling Andalite technology, we're perfectly built for it. I slid my fingers across the side of the probe, and tiny lines of light began to appear within the symbols etched into the metal, following my lead.

(What are you doing?) Jake demanded.

(The probe contains highly volatile energy within it,) I explained, trying to keep it simplified so my human companions would understand. Plus, my fingers were working so quickly that I didn't want to take the chance I might make a mistake. (If I am able to properly release the energy, it will send out a pulse that will disrupt the electric field surrounding us.)

(Properly release?) Marco queried, sounding nervous.

I hesitated.

(If I release too much energy, it will explode,) I stated as evenly as possible. I didn't want to make them too nervous. Fighting the Yeerks is always extremely stressful and enduring our battles requires a lot of mental and physical stamina, but one never wants to be destroyed by one's own weapon.

(Great,) Rachel muttered dryly.

(Please be careful, Ax,) Jake urged.

(Silence may be required for this next portion,) I said with a slight edge to my voice, hoping they would pick up on it. I needed to concentrate for this next part. I had to meld my mind with the energy inside the probe. If I timed everything just right, just enough of an energy propulsion would be released to free us from Visser Three's trap. Too much, and…

Well, you probably understand what would happen next.

Thankfully the Animorphs understood my none-too-subtle hint and became silent. I focused intently, silently pleading with the energy within the probe.

(Where is that boastful Andalite swagger I've grown so accustomed to?) Visser Three pondered from outside the electric barrier. I noticed that we had begun to be dragged across the forest floor, being tugged closer and closer to the Blade Ship through gravitational pull. We were being taken in by the ship. Soon, we'd be pulled up within it, and then our escape would become that much more difficult.

With a hiss, the light within the probe became ten times brighter, enveloping my entire line of vision.

PFFFWOOOOOMMMM!

A massive rush of air and light came bursting out of the probe, releasing a tiny fragment of the energy contained within it. With a sizzling crackle, the electric field around us was disrupted, struggling to stay active for as long as possible. It sputtered and holes began to grow across the field, opening up the bubble that had kept us ensnared. Like a bolt of lightning, I raced from the spot we'd been glued to.

The others followed suit, right behind me.

Marco plucked Cassie's ailing wolf form up with one arm, balancing her over his hunched shoulder. The gorilla was easily strong enough to support the much smaller wolf body.

(NO!) Visser Three cried out in frustration. (Don't let them escape, you fools!)

In the process of activating the probe's energy, I had dropped it to the ground.

Both the Visser's and my eyes darted towards it at once.

(Nice trick,) the Visser sneered as the Animorphs darted between clueless Hork-Bajir warriors. They reacted much too slowly, and the probe's detonation had stunned them, giving the others ample opportunity to slip right past them. (But no matter. The probe will be mine in the end. It really is too bad I couldn't bring you aboard my ship. We could have learned so much from one another.)

(I would sooner die than share secrets with you, Yeerk,) I spat.

The two of us stared each other down, our tails poised behind us and ready to strike. I knew that the Visser's host body was much older than me, thus much more experienced. His tail would be far faster than my own.

I noticed through the corner of my left stalk eye that Tobias, still in Hork-Bajir morph, had nudged free a Dracon beam gun from one of the fallen Hork-Bajir Controller's grasping claws.

(Very well then,) Visser Three said victoriously.

(At least honor me one last request before you kill me,) I insisted, hoping to stall long enough so Tobias could get the Visser well within his sights.

(Why should I do that?) the Visser demanded.

(Because even though you are not a true Andalite, you inhabit the body of one,) I explained. (It is only right that I should be able to hear my people one last time before I am extinguished. Please, allow me to hear the message of my people along with you before you destroy me.)

Visser Three looked me over, up and down. Sizing me up.

(I suppose that's the least I can offer,) he said, sounding displeased with the idea of keeping me around longer than was necessary. The Visser began to examine the probe, very likely treading through his host body's memories in an attempt to figure out how to access its message.

I noticed that Tobias finally had his shot, and just in time. The dozens of other Hork-Bajir were finally beginning to lumber about, coming out of their stupor. Taxxons began to encircle the clearing, their strange hissing language floating up into the air around us.

(Cherish this moment, Andalite,) Visser Three said darkly. (It's one of your last.)

(I don't think so,) I said politely.

TSSSEEEWW! TSSSEEEWW!

Tobias fired the Dracon beam! It struck with probe with deadly accuracy, instantly disintegrating the device.

Visser Three leapt back from the Dracon fire, surprised.

(Who fired!?) he demanded. (Who fired!?)

Tobias slipped away from the other Hork-Bajir warriors, disappearing into the forest. I could see that his body was already shrinking, melting and contorting quickly and efficiently back into his native hawk form.

I took the distraction as my opportunity to escape.

I turned and I ran.

I ran as fast as my hooves would carry me.

The Visser's cries of defeat followed me as far as they could carry.


	10. Rachel 2

**(TEN) - RACHEL**

It was nearly thirty minutes later when I reached a break in the woods.

A highway cut through this portion of the forest. I came to a stop well within the cover of the trees and began to demorph. The others soon joined me. Ax was still behind us, catching up.

Tobias was nowhere to be found.

(What was that all about?) I asked as my body shifted back into human form.

(A good old fashioned ambush,) Marco mused. He had laid Cassie out on the pine needles littering the ground beneath our feet. I could see that she was beginning to demorph as well, and I breathed a sigh of relief. She had been so silent, quietly slipping in and out of consciousness.

(Visser Three had to know the message on that probe was important,) Jake noted as his own body reemerged from his tiger morph. (There's no way he'd -)

His thought speech was cut off as the morphing process brought him too close to being human again to be able to use it. He had to wait to finish the sentence until his mouth had completely reformed back into a human one.

"There's no way he'd risk showing up like this otherwise," he finished.

"That was close," Cassie breathed, looking shaken.

Whether she was referring to nearly dying of blood loss or almost being captured alive by Visser Three was unclear. Probably both. Either way, she was right. I would never admit it to the others, but I was scared. I don't like going face-to-face with Visser Three as much as the rest of the Animorphs. There's always the lingering fear that he will somehow figure us out and know that we're just a bunch of kids. My sisters, my mom, they'd just become victims of the Yeerks.

I had made a vow a long time ago to never let that happen. I saw it on Jake's face everyday what it was like being forced to live with a Yeerk under your roof. Jake's older brother, Tom, is a Controller. A pretty high-ranking one. We'd gone up against him a few times. He never knew it was us, of course. But it was just one of the perils of being an Animorph. Sometimes you fought against people you know and care about.

"Ax said that the probe is programmed to Andalite DNA," I said, working things out aloud. "Maybe Visser Three could sense the probe was here on Earth?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense," Jake agreed, nodding.

"At least we stopped him from hearing the message," Marco said.

(You're welcome,) Tobias said, coming in for a landing on a branch above us. I was instantly a little more at ease after seeing him. I was glad to see that he'd made it away from the Yeerks. I glanced up at him with a small smile, which I knew he would be able to see quite clearly from his perch.

"Are they gone?" I asked him.

(They're still loading the Blade Ship,) Tobias informed us. (The cloak's back on. I think Visser Three is still stomping around, killing whoever he thought shot at him.)

"You shot at him?" Marco asked, incredulous. "Go Tobias!"

(It was just so I could destroy the probe,) Tobias clarified, but there was a tone of pride in his voice.

"Good job, Tobias," Jake said, nodding up towards him. "Where's Ax?"

(I saw him heading towards us,) Tobias said. (He'll be here in a minute.)

"So what do we do now?" Cassie asked. "Visser Three knows something is up now. He saw how protective we were of the probe. He's not just going to give up."

"We wait," Jake said firmly. "The Andalite said they would be here in three days. Ax received the probe yesterday, so that should mean they'll be arriving the day after tomorrow. So we wait."

"Finally, a plan I can get on board with," Marco said, grinning. "Sitting around doing nothing. That's my idea of a good time."

Ax came trotting through the trees, finally rejoining us. He looked distracted and edgy, his stalk eyes swiveling in all directions erratically. He looked spooked, which is an unusual sight to see on an Andalite.

(Nice shot, Tobias,) Ax noted.

"Good to see you made it out, Ax," Jake said.

(I am glad to see you are all well, Prince Jake,) Ax responded. (It is unfortunate that we had to sacrifice the probe. It would have made tracking us down a lot easier for the Andalites. I am sure they will devise another method, however.)

"Of course," I said sardonically.

"I think it's time we all headed home," Jake suggested.

"Yeah, I've got a ton of work to do back at the barn," Cassie said, sounding distracted.

"I'm sure my dad will appreciate me coming home before dinner," Marco said, barely suppressing a goofy grin.

Everyone began getting ready to change into their various bird morphs so they could fly home. I pulled Cassie aside before she could begin making her own transformation. I was still bothered by our last conversation.

"Hey," I muttered. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, blushing a little. "Nothing a little DNA reconstruction can't fix, right?"

I could tell she was still reeling from the horror of it all. It was like that sometimes, coming out of a fight.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry," I said, feeling uncomfortable. I'm not usually one for big apology speeches. But Cassie's been my best friend since forever, and I knew deep down that I owed it to her. "I was being a total jerk earlier. You didn't deserve that. Okay?"

Cassie smiled slightly and patted me on the shoulder.

"Thanks," she said genuinely. "So we've got a day and a half to kill. What are you going to do?"

I glanced up at Tobias, a slight smile creeping across my lips.

Cassie followed my gaze, and she nodded knowingly. She brushed a few stray strands of hair behind my ear.

"You crazy kids," she said affectionately. "Just be careful, okay?"

"You know me," I said with a grin.

"Exactly," Cassie replied, laughing a little. She walked over to join the others who were already halfway morphed into birds.

"So what do you say, bird-boy?" I asked Tobias jokingly, who looked down at me with those deep, fierce hawk eyes. Sometimes I believed that he could see straight to the depths of my soul with those eyes. "Keep me company?"

(You don't even have to ask,) he responded warmly.

I felt a rush go through my body that had nothing to do with morphing as I focused my mind on the body of a bald eagle and began changing.

Within a minute, I was finished, and I took off into the air. Tobias quickly caught up with me, joining me in the wide open sky.

And we flew.


	11. Cassie 2

**Author's Note: **I just want to take a moment and extend a special thanks to everyone who has been reading and enjoying this story. I have been having a great time writing it! It really brings back a lot of good memories. I am so ecstatic that this story has been up for just shy of two weeks and it's already gotten almost 550 hits. I can't believe that so many people are tuning in! I really hope to hear from more of you. I'd like to send a special shout out to SouthrnBelle, Atlastme and capnnerefir for being my most loyal reviewers so far and I want you to know how much I really appreciate your dedicated feedback! It means a lot to me. Now everyone else, get to reading and reviewing! :)

**(ELEVEN) - CASSIE**

After the impromptu fight in the forest, we all decided to take the next day off and be with our families. I spent most of that time helping my Dad with our animal patients. We had changed the golden eagle's bandages again. Dad said that we should be able to let him go the following day.

That afternoon, Jake came over to help me clean out the horse stalls in the barn, then we would let the eagle go free.. He really didn't mind helping me out with my chores, but it was really just an excuse to have him around while we waited to meet up with the others.

Today was the day.

The Andalites were going to be arriving.

"What do you think they'll be like?" I asked Jake as we raked muck out of the last stall in the barn. All of the horses were out roaming the field behind the farm. I didn't have to clarify which "they" I was referring to. Jake knew exactly what I was talking about. This was going to be our first time interacting with an Andalite besides Ax since that fateful night at the construction site with Elfangor. Not counting Visser Three, of course, who I don't really consider a true Andalite.

"I don't know," Jake considered, leaning against the shovel he'd been using. "Kind of like Ax, I guess? Only more formal."

"More formal than Ax?" I asked, chuckling. "We might be in trouble."

"Yeah, I think we may be a bad influence on him," Jake agreed, smiling that easygoing smile that I seemed to see less and less of these days. I remember how Jake used to be before the war against the Yeerks came into our lives.

We weren't really all that close. Our connection was more through my friendship with Rachel and the fact that he is her cousin. I'd always been attracted to him. I mean, what wasn't to like? He's the tall, handsome type, a jock, but not conceited at all, and he could be charming when he wasn't goofing off with Marco.

"I just hope they accept us," I said thoughtfully, staring off into space. The semi-clean horse stalls were temporarily forgotten. All I could think about was what we would be facing today. At any moment, Ax and Tobias would arrive and we'd set out on our journey to meet the Andalites.

Jake came closer to me, putting an arm around my shoulders. I tensed a little, unsure about such close physical proximity with him. Our relationship had always been slightly flirtatious, but nothing official had ever been said. We weren't some big couple like Rachel and Tobias.

But I couldn't deny way my head spun when he was so close to me.

"It's going to be okay," Jake assured me.

I looked up into his eyes.

"I want to believe you," I said softly.

"I would never let anything bad happen to you."

I felt like my stomach had bottomed out. What had once been butterflies flitting about inside me had become raging locusts, ripping and tearing. It felt as if we were on the precipice, the edge of taking our relationship to an entirely different place…

I closed my eyes and tilted my chin up.

"Am I interrupting something?" Marco asked from the barn door.

Like shrapnel, Jake and I extricated ourselves from each other. I instantly busied myself with scrubbing the side of the stall we'd been standing in and Jake was suddenly entirely too interested in inspecting whatever was on the edge of his shovel. I could feel my cheeks burning. I knew I must have looked ridiculous.

"Marco," Jake said flatly. "How nice to see you."

"Good to see you too, man," Marco said obliviously. Either he was trying to be cool to spare his best friend embarrassment or he really was as dense as Rachel always said he was. "So when's the shindig start? I'm totally ready to roll out the welcome wagon for our intergalactic buds."

"We're just, uh, waiting for Ax," I said warily. I finally sat down the brush I'd been using to scrub the walls, my hands anxiously shaking.

Rachel appeared behind Marco then, sliding a pair of expensive looking sunglasses up across her forehead, letting them rest in the folds of her shiny blond hair. She took one glance at my manure-stained coveralls and my mud-soaked boots and sighed wearily, like a mother disappointed with her child.

"Cassie, we've talked about this," she said in mock scorn. "When are you going to be a big girl and wear real clothes? You know, ones that don't have poop on them."

I ambled towards her, arms wide, breaking into a smile.

"I love you, Rachel," I cooed. "I just have to hug you!"

"Ew, ew, ew!" Rachel cried, darting away from me. Jake and I began cracking up. I knew exactly how to get Rachel off my back whenever she started in on my abysmal taste in fashion. Someday she'd get it through her head that that stuff doesn't matter to me. But for Rachel, shopping is sort of akin to an Olympic sport.

"You could hug me instead," Marco offered, winking.

"I would probably face the manure first," Rachel said snidely.

"Probably," Marco said, nodding appreciatively, like he'd won something. Rachel sighed heavily and shook her head, moving away from him so she could find a seat on a nearby stack of hay bales.

(Good, you're all here,) Tobias said as he came in for a landing on the edge of the open hayloft.

"Present and accounted for," Marco said.

(Ax just heard from the Andalites,) Tobias informed us. (Apparently they've been sending out encoded thought speak messages specifically to him since they started approaching our atmosphere.)

"E.T. finally phoned home," Marco said, chuckling.

"What did they say?" I asked anxiously.

(They gave him the coordinates of the meeting spot,) Tobias said. (It's up in the mountains. We'd better hurry.)

Jake and I exchanged a glance. His eyes looked exactly how I felt. Another time. Always another time, for us.

"I guess we won't want to keep them waiting," I said, trying my best to sound like I was strong and confident.

I just wished it was true.


	12. Marco 2

**(TWELVE) - MARCO**

I trudged through the field behind Cassie's barn, following along behind Cassie and Jake, who were holding the golden eagle's cage on either side, equally bearing its weight.

Tobias had morphed into his human body, per Cassie's request, so as not to confuse or anger the eagle when it was released. He wasn't terribly excited about it, especially seeing as golden eagles sometimes attack hawks, but he did it, albeit begrudgingly. He and Rachel were walking closely side-by-side nearby me.

"I'm all for the animal freedom movement," I said conversationally, "but couldn't we maybe focus our energy on one mission at a time?"

"This won't take long," Cassie promised.

"Lighten up, Marco," Rachel said, glancing over at me. "Being an Animorph isn't Cassie's only job. You know that."

"As soon as the eagle's free, we'll be on our way," Jake said.

"He better not even think about going near my territory," Tobias said darkly, his eyes narrowed and full of menace. Sometimes I think he's forgotten how to make any other kind of facial expression. Even in human form, he still retained a strange fierce hawk-like quality about him. The way he moved. The way he looked at you. I guess it has something to do with being stuck as an animal for so long. You start to forget what it's like to be human.

"His natural territory is farther North," Cassie said, looking over her shoulder. "Don't worry, Tobias. He just wants to go home. He'll find the way."

Rachel gently patted Tobias on his forearm. He seemed to jerk at her touch.

"This is getting a little too granola for me," I said uneasily.

"Think about it," Cassie said wistfully, glancing up at the sky. "Pretty soon, this little guy might be flying on a planet that's completely free again."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves," I muttered.

Jake stopped walking and we all followed suit.

"Marco's right," he said. My mouth dropped open. I glanced over, and noticed that Rachel's had too.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to hearing that," I said.

"Me neither," Rachel agreed.

Jake rolled his eyes and ignored us. What Jake didn't understand that this banter was simply my way of amping myself up for the missions. Whenever we dealt with aliens of any kind, danger never seemed far behind us.

"I'm just saying, we don't want to get too far ahead of ourselves," Jake explained. "We have to stay level-headed about all of this. If the Andalites think we aren't in this for real, they'll just cast us aside and fight this battle alone. We have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"We get it, boss," I said, faux-saluting him. "Play time's over."

"Can we get on with this?" Tobias asked, looking around anxiously. He looked very exposed. Kind of like those nightmares you have sometimes where you walk into your classroom and you're wearing nothing but your underwear. "I feel weird being on the ground for this long. Plus, I think that eagle's giving me the eye."

We were close to the edge of the forest now, and Ax was sure to be waiting for us somewhere right inside the trees. No doubt, he was anxiously pacing back and forth wondering where we were and what was taking us so long.

Jake and Cassie sat down the golden eagle's cage. We were just outside the tree line leading into the forest that continued to roll on for miles and miles, all the way up to the base of the mountains we would soon be heading for. Cassie knelt down and gingerly unhinged the cage door, coaxing the eagle out with little hoots and clicks.

"Go on, little guy," Cassie said in her soft talking-to-animals voice. "You're free now. Hopefully we will be soon, too."

With that, the eagle screeched happily and emerged from the cage, testing its wings. It quickly realized that it was able enough to fly and took off into the afternoon sky. Within a couple of minutes he was nothing but a speck against the clouds. We all stood watching his departure for a couple of minutes, silent.

"So do we hug now?" I asked, trying to break the silence. I got a couple of chuckles, but everyone got the hint. It was time to move on. We had a lot of ground to cover and sunset was in five hours. It would take us almost that much time to fly all the way to the mountains. Hopefully the Andalites wouldn't have to wait too long.

"This is endurance flying," Tobias said. "Hawks and eagles won't cut it. Seagulls are the best bet for this mission."

"Let's do this," Rachel said.

We met Ax under the cover of the forest and apologized for taking so long to meet him. He seemed distracted and barely noticed our sluggish arrival. I think he was worried about going face-to-face with his own people.

We all quickly morphed to seagull, and took to the air. The good thing about using the seagull morph versus our bird of prey morphs was that we could stick close together and no one would think it strange. Seagulls tend to fly in clumps and groups, and go pretty much anywhere. It's always best to be as inconspicuous as possible.

(Whoever thought we'd be serving as ambassadors of our planet to an advanced alien race as glorified trash picking birds?) I asked.

(There's nothing glorified about seagulls,) Tobias said snidely. He doesn't enjoy morphing other birds, particularly ones he feels are beneath him as a hawk, like seagulls, crows or jays. Apparently those guys are scum in the bird world. But he was forced to go gull along with the rest of us so as not to slow the group down. Didn't mean he wouldn't complain about it though.

We were starting to get close to the two hour mark on our morphing limits, so we dove down into the rolling forest below and demorphed, taking a short five minute break. Then it was back into seagull mode to complete the second half of the journey. The mountains soon began to come into view, visible through thin layers of clouds and mist. I shivered internally, wishing we had a way of morphing clothing more suitable to the colder climates in the mountains.

(Nearly there,) Ax notified us. We've learned over the course of working with Ax that Andalites have an uncanny ability of mentally tracking time and distance. It can come in handy in a lot of situations.

(What do you think we should tell the Andalites first?) I asked. (The location of the nearest Cinnabon?)

(Can we knock Marco unconscious for this meeting?) Rachel asked.

(We'll all get our chance to talk,) Jake said amiably enough. In what I could tell was a private aside to me, he added, (Please keep your cool during this, Marco. We can't screw this up.)

(No worries, fearless leader,) I replied back privately, sending my thought speak only to Jake.

FLASH!

Without warning, a bright flash of light overtook the air around us. For a moment, I believed I was still flying but I quickly realized that my entire body was frozen, hundreds of feet in the air. My wings were locked in place, as if time itself had been stopped.

But I was still moving.

Pulled.

(What is this!?) Cassie cried, alarmed.

(The Ellimist?) Tobias wondered aloud.

(Why would he interfere?) Jake asked. (He wants the Yeerks to lose!)

I couldn't move any part of my body, and yet I continued to be dragged through the air, being pulled by an invisible force towards an unseen fate.

(Maybe Visser Three came back for us,) Rachel said darkly.

We were pulled higher and higher, moving faster now.

Up, up, up, we went, until the forest and rivers and mountains began to become misshapen forms beneath us, colors bleeding into one another. Yet we were completely protected by the elements and the thin air of the atmosphere at such a ridiculously high altitude.

We were being dragged into space.


	13. Jake 3

(THIRTEEN) - JAKE

Frozen.

I couldn't move any part of my body. Yet I continued to be pulled, inexorably but inevitably closer and closer to what awaited us. Try as I might, I couldn't escape the invisible field that had ensnared us all.

A hole appeared in the middle of the sky, and we were pulled through it.

Suddenly, as if we'd never been still at all, we were free!

My wings flapped, and I lost the air beneath them. My seagull body flopped to the hard steel floor beneath us. The hole was gone.

(Where are we?) Cassie asked.

The others had been unceremoniously spilled to the floor as well. Six seagulls bobbing their heads up and down on an alien landscape of hard, shiny steel, miles and miles above Earth.

(It's a spaceship,) Tobias said simply.

Three large figures loomed close by. They slowly approached us, tentative but unafraid. Careful.

I focused the seagull's eyes. They aren't nearly as good as a hawk or a falcon, but better than human eyes. But it was dark on board the ship, and the holding area we appeared to be in was poorly lit.

(Aximili?) a voice asked from the darkness.

We froze.

(I am Aximili,) Ax replied.

With a flicker, the lights in the holding area snapped to life, attacking my corneas. The room went from dim and shadowy to bright and clinical, metallic and sterile. I looked up to see three fully grown Andalites standing before us. They were larger than Ax, muscular and confident. The one in the middle had straps draped over his shoulders, connecting across his torso, with weapons and other items dangling from them. As if an Andalite needs more firepower than what they naturally possess.

(Welcome aboard,) the same Andalite spoke, moving closer. I knew now that the one who had spoke was the armed Andalite in the middle. (I am Isklin-Corrin-Jakaran, Captain of the _Star Streaker_. Our DNA sensors picked up your morphing signature from our position above the human planet. You may demorph.)

No one moved for a couple of moments. I was in shock. This was the first time we'd ever been face to face with a free Andalite besides Ax since the night Elfangor gave us the morphing power.

Ax began to change first, quickly followed by Tobias then Rachel. I began to morph as well, and noticed that Marco and Cassie were slowly but surely emerging from their seagull bodies.

Feathers melted back into human skin and tiny bird claws grew exponentially, transforming back into feet and toes. I grew and grew and grew, shooting up five and half feet like a tree on stop-motion film.

Four humans, a red-tailed hawk and an Andalite cadet cowered before the three imposing warriors before us.

(This is my crew,) Isklin said. He motioned to the Andalite to his left, who was the smallest of the three, yet still looked just as menacing. There was an air of femininity about this Andalite, and her fur was more purple than blue. Her torso was slight and lithe, but her eyes held a glint of danger within them. (This is Xiyana-Hamila-Farrouth, my T.O., and one of the finest female pilots in the Andalite federation.)

Xiyana tilted her head just slightly.

(And my weapons officer, Nimili-Vasgarr-Breenarih,) Isklin continued, gesturing to the other Andalite with a flicker of a stalk eye. Nimili crossed his muscular arms across his broad chest, glaring over at us.

Ax stepped forward, his hooves clanking against the metal floor of the bulk room. He bowed his upper body forward, lowering his stalk eyes to the floor.

(It is an honor to board your vessel,) Ax said submissively.

(You may rise,) Isklin said, and Ax did so hesitantly. (You are not in the presence of a War Prince, young _aristh_. This is…not a glorious mission.)

"Where are the others?" I asked.

All four Andalites turned to look at me. Ax's glance was slightly reproachful, as if he were trying to non-verbally scold me for speaking. I realized that I had spoken out of turn, and clamped my mouth shut.

"Please don't make them mad," Marco whispered to me at my side. "The one on the right looks a little twitchy."

Nimili stood a little straighter, his glare unwavering.

(Ah, the humans,) Isklin said, ignoring my question. He moved past Ax and came to stand face to face with me. (Are you the leader of the human resistors?)

I swallowed. Hard.

"Y-Yes," I said, trying to sound like the calm and collected leader that my friends always try to imagine me to be. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Yes, I am their leader. We fight for the freedom of Earth."

(So we've been told,) Isklin said calculatedly. He looked into the faces of each one of my friends, appraising them. (What is your name, human?)

"My name is Jake," I replied.

(Jake,) Isklin tried the name out. (To answer your question, there are no 'others'. We are what the federation has spared for this mission. The Andalite people are unsure of how to involve themselves in this corner of the war. The Yeerks have spread quickly across the galaxy. Earth is not the only planet under attack. We had to prioritize.)

"And just where do we rank on that list of priorities?" Rachel demanded. I glanced over at her. She was unafraid, or at least doing a good job of hiding it. Isklin was far more intimidating than anything we'd ever come across and he was supposed to be one of the good guys. But Rachel didn't care about intimidation.

(You have a warrior's spirit,) Isklin said amiably. (I can appreciate that, human. Perhaps I see now what the aristh Aximili sees in you people.)

(They are a very honorable and courageous people,) Ax said, defending us.

(That may be a fact,) Isklin said, turning back to his comrades, keeping his stalk eyes trained on me and my friends. (But the Andalite federation does not wish to interfere directly with Visser Three and the invasion of Earth.)

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

(We have intelligence that Visser Three has been developing a secret weapon,) Isklin said, turning to face us once more after coming to stand between Xiyana and Nimili again. (He cannot be allowed to finish this weapon, let alone be given the chance to wield it. We are here to destroy that weapon, at all costs.)

"What does it do?" Cassie asked.

(That is of no importance to you,) Isklin said firmly. (As the only Earth resistors of the Yeerks, we will require your assistance on this mission. Your knowledge of the Yeerk movement on Earth will be of great assistance to us.)

"That's it?" Rachel asked, incredulous.

It was then that it hit me. This wasn't the cavalry coming to the rescue. This wasn't the end of the war. The Andalites weren't riding in on their big white horse to save the day and bring the human race to salvation.

"You're using us," I said suddenly.

(Do you wish to stop the Yeerks?) Isklin asked me, looking directly into my eyes.

"Yes," I answered after a long pause.

(Then you will assist us,) Isklin said with finality.


	14. Tobias 2

**(FOURTEEN) - TOBIAS**

To say that I was shocked would have been an understatement. We had all been under the impression that this was the beginning of the end. That soon, the fight with the Yeerks would be coming to a close. The Andalites were on their way and finally we'd be able to really go up against Visser Three and his hordes in a fair fight.

But now the Andalites were here.

Not to stop the Yeerks. Not to take down Visser Three. Not to save Earth.

A weapon. They'd traveled light years to our little corner of the galaxy to find and destroy some secret weapon the Yeerks were working on.

(We must begin our preparations,) Isklin told us as we entered the main bridge of the _Star Streaker_. I was on Rachel's shoulder, unable to fly within the confines of the spaceship. Rachel had ripped off half of the leg on her leotard, wrapping it around my talons to help protect her skin. I did my best not to clutch onto her too tightly. (We will infiltrate the Yeerk pool tonight.)

"Tonight?" Jake asked. "Isn't that sort of…fast?"

(This is a time sensitive mission,) Xinaya said, her voice dripping like acid. (Visser Three cannot activate the weapon.)

(Have you ever been in a Yeerk pool?) I asked.

The three Andalite warriors rounded on me.

(Are you questioning our integrity?) Isklin demanded.

(What Tobias means to say is that the Yeerks have developed many security measures,) Ax interfered quickly. (Careful planning will be required if we wish to succeed.)

Isklin gave pause. I could see him thinking through his wide, almond-shaped eyes. These were not the caring, empathetic eyes of Elfangor, or the ever-inquisitive and eager gaze of Ax. This was a hardened soldier. It reminded me of many birds of prey I had come across since living my life as a hawk. Cold, calculating.

But he was still an Andalite. There had to be the same spark of goodness we had seen in others of his kind. He couldn't be all bad.

(Then what do you suggest?) Isklin asked.

"You'll need to acquire morphs," Jake told them. "Four Andalites storming into the Yeerk pool with a wild animal entourage? That's going to call way too much attention to us. We'll have the entire Yeerk empire all over us before we can move an inch."

(Visser Three believes that the humans are Andalites, trapped on Earth,) Ax explained. (If true Andalites begin pouring into the pool, the Visser will know that the Andalites have come. Our cover will be blown.)

(I hate morphing,) Nimili said, his first words. I could tell just by looking at him that he tended to speak more with actions than words. Most Andalites are slightly frail looking when it comes to their upper torsos. But Nimili was buff. Muscles on top of muscles. And his tail continuously twitched, eager for battle. (I can do so much more damage in my own form.)

(My talons are just as sharp as your tail blade,) I countered. Nimili narrowed all four of his eyes in annoyance. (Trust me, we'll find you something you can use.)

"We've fought the Yeerks many times with our morphs," Jake told them. "You'll come to see that Earth has many species that are…quite useful."

(Where will we acquire these Earth morphs?) Xiyana asked.

(We know a place,) I replied.

Thirty minutes later, in the dead of night, the Andalite fighter hovered above the dark and silent grounds of The Gardens. Cassie's mom works there as one of the head veterinarians. The Gardens is a theme park mixed with a zoo, and a place we commonly use to acquire more exotic morphs.

(We must move quickly,) Isklin said as Xiyana opened the hatch we'd been pulled through just a short time ago. Already, it seemed like days had passed since that moment when in reality it had been no more than an hour. (Visser Three is wasting no time with his weapon.)

"We get it," Marco said. "Chill, dude."

(You wish me to be cold?) Isklin asked, too confused to be annoyed.

(It is a human expression,) Ax supplied. (Please ignore him.)

Isklin moved past Marco with a pompous air about him.

(Gladly,) he said distastefully.

Once we were in position, we were all beamed down from the Star Streaker within the same bizarre gravitational pull the Andalites had collected us in earlier. Securely back on solid ground, I could sense that the others were already slightly more comfortable. The same couldn't be said for Isklin, Xiyana and Nimili, who looked as if they felt very exposed out in the open on an alien planet.

"So what are we thinking?" Marco asked, clapping his hands together. He pointed over at Xiyana. "Lion? Tiger? Maybe a bull."

"We just got in a rhinoceros," Cassie said, shrugging.

(You wanted something that could do some damage?) I asked Nimili. He flexed his muscles, glaring over at me from my position on Rachel's shoulder.

And so we found ourselves crowded around the outer wall of the rhino paddock, which consisted of an expansive field with a few scraggly trees interspersed throughout and a large pool of water for the animals to drink from and bathe in. One of the rhinos was lying in the field underneath a tree, sleeping.

"Be careful," Jake advised.

Nimili lightly jumped over the outer wall, easily clearing it. He landed silently and swiftly, quickly covering ground as he approached the massive rhinoceros. Within moments, he was at the animal's side. I watched with keen hawk vision, and despite the darkness that slightly hampered my sight, I could see him gently press his palm against the rhino's thick hide, acquiring the animal's DNA. If it wasn't asleep before, it was now, the acquiring process lulling it into a trance-like state.

As if he'd never been gone, Nimili was with us once again.

(Perhaps morphing won't be so bad,) he noted. (That beast's horn looks similar to an Andalite tail blade.)

(Thought you might like that,) I said, chuckling a little. Maybe these guys weren't so bad, after all. We just needed to learn how to speak their language. Toughness.

I fluttered off Rachel's shoulder and noticed that Xiyana had moved away from the rest of the group and had approached a glass encased structure. She watched the animal within move like a dark ghost in the night, its yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness. Incredibly sharp claws scraped the ground as it walked.

(This one,) she said.

"Panther," Rachel said, nodding. "Nice choice. Good luck acquiring one, though. They're pretty fierce."

(No contest,) Xiyana said smugly. I realized that I had found myself staring at the Andalite version of Rachel.

Cassie led Xiyana around the back, helping her through the employee entrance into the panther's pen. The rest of us watched from the outside as Xiyana daintily stepped into the panther's adopted territory. The large black cat noticed her presence immediately, crouching down close to the ground, baring its fangs.

A low hiss mixed with a growl erupted from its belly.

Like lightning, the two of them ripped through the air between them, clashing in the middle of the pen. The panther attempted to claw at Xiyana's underside, but the Andalite's reflexes were much to quick for that. Her tail snapped through the air like a whip, the blunt end of her blade making contact with the cat's skull. The panther dropped, and Xiyana left her tail blade there, acquiring it.

As the panther shook itself, regaining its composure, Cassie and Xiyana rejoined us. The female Andalite looked more smug than ever.

"Not bad, not bad," Rachel admitted.

(Your turn, Isklin,) Nimili said, sounding like he was slightly enjoying this little field trip into our world.

(Brute strength and liquid power will always accomplish the mission,) Isklin noted. (I trust your judgment.)

"You really want to make an entrance?" Rachel asked.

(I wish to make the Yeerks quake in fear,) Isklin said savagely.

Rachel met my gaze and grinned.

"Follow me," she said.

That's how Isklin acquired his first Earth morph, which just happened to be Rachel's second favorite battle morph. A full grown male African elephant. Acquiring the animal was easy enough. The elephant paid little attention to the strange blue alien as he pressed his fingers against its pebbly skin. An elephant is relatively harmless, unless provoked. Then, watch out.

(It is time,) Isklin announced once he'd come back.

If I'd been human, I would have shivered. We were going down to the Yeerk pool. There were a lot of bad memories associated with that place. It was the place I'd lost my humanity on one of our first missions as Animorphs, trapped underground in my hawk morph.

Now we were going back.

Back to the Yeerk pool.


	15. Ax 4

**(FIFTEEN) - AX**

I was overwhelmed, to say the least.

I was still attempting to piece together all of the events that had transpired so far in my mind, shocked at how quickly everything was unfolding. Most of all, I felt ashamed. My human friends had been so hopeful about the forthcoming arrival of my people. They saw it as their possible salvation.

I must admit that I had felt the same way.

As much as I'd come to care for the Animorphs, having battled beside them so many times against the Yeerks, I had begun to entertain the thought of finally returning to my home world and seeing my family again. I knew that I would be under heavy scrutiny by my people, seeing as they all believed that I was the one who gave the humans the Andalite morphing power and not my brother as he lay dying.

But just the idea…

Except now we had all come to realize that this was not the signal of an upcoming end to the Yeerk war on Earth. This was an Andalite mission. Very possibly highly classified. I was only a lowly _aristh_, a cadet, not even a full warrior. Plus I had been ostracized from my planet for so long and I was connected to the humans. The Andalites would not trust me with their knowledge of the mission.

We were all gathered in a small copse of trees, the Earth moon illuminating our surroundings just enough so that I could see everyone around me. We had gone straight from The Gardens to the school that the Animorphs all attend. It was our best shot at gaining entrance to the Yeerk pool.

I noticed a shadowy shape approaching us from the school building and my entire body tensed. I cocked my tail, ready to strike.

"It's okay everyone," Prince Jake told us calmly.

The shadow joined us and I saw now that it was a human, similar in age to Prince Jake and the others. Or at least what appeared to be a human. Erek the Chee is part of a race of ancient androids created by the benevolent Pemalites, originally designed as playmates for the peaceful species. Once the Pemalites were savagely destroyed, however, their creations were left behind to spend an eternity on their own. The Chee chose to live out their lives on Earth, projecting holograms around their canine-shaped bodies to resemble humans.

"Hi everyone," Erek said.

(Who is this?) Isklin demanded icily. (More humans?)

"Erek is no human," Cassie said.

Erek allowed his hologram to momentarily drop, showing the ivory and steel body beneath the human façade. It was all done in a flash and he was back to the unassuming shape of a typical human teenager.

(Android,) Nimili said distastefully.

"He's a friend," Prince Jake said guardedly. I assumed that Prince Jake must have somehow sent word for Erek on our way back from The Gardens. Now that I thought about it, Tobias had been missing from our trek over to the school for a short time. That must have been when Erek was brought into the equation.

"My contacts in the Yeerk pool have confirmed that Visser Three has been working on a weapon," Erek informed us. "It's down there now. One of my colleagues has dismantled the Gleet Bio-filter, so you should be able to enter the pool without any detection."

"Thanks, Erek," Prince Jake said, nodding.

(How do we know we can trust it?) Xinaya said with a slight edge to her voice.

(The Chee have assisted us many times,) I explained, hoping they would take my word for it. Not one of them seemed to be too placated by my assurance, but they left it alone and kept quiet. I have never had much experience being around such warriors as Isklin and his type. They were not the figureheads of battle like War Princes such as my late brother. No, they seemed to be of an entirely different nature. These were more like Andalite spies.

I'd heard rumors at the Academy of such an organization existing within the Andalite hierarchy, but none of my fellow cadets had ever seen one.

"So are we ready?" Rachel asked.

"I can't believe we're going down there again," Marco said quietly. Marco is never serious, but the Yeerk pool is not a laughing matter. It is a nightmare-inducing experience. The images I've seen while down in the Yeerk pool have haunted many of my dreams.

(How are we on security?) Tobias asked Erek.

"I've already disabled all of the cameras in the school," Erek said. "The alarm is temporarily on sleep mode. You guys can walk right in."

"Great," Cassie murmured dryly.

"Thanks again, Erek," Prince Jake said. Erek simply nodded. We quickly crossed the field that surrounded the school, staying low and sticking to the shadows. The echo of Andalite hooves on linoleum reverberated throughout the main corridor of the school. I had been here before, when the Animorphs allowed me to experience the Earth education system using my human morph.

"If only people could see this," Marco said softly. "Four kids in spandex, a hawk and a bunch of aliens walking down the hall like we're headed to lunch."

The others moved ahead and I felt a firm hand on my shoulder as Isklin held me back from the others. They didn't notice us fall slightly behind them, and we both continued to walk, only much more slowly.

(Aximili,) Isklin said in private thought speak. (Before we do this, I have to ask you one thing.)

(What is it, sir?) I asked nervously.

(I have to know,) Isklin said, (when the time comes, which side will you be on?)

(Side?) I asked.

(You are an Andalite,) Isklin stated the obvious. (I understand why you have been working with these humans. It has been your only option. But now you have a choice. I have to know. Will you follow them, or me?)

I stopped walking.

(I don't understand,) I said softly. (Of course I will follow every Andalite law and code, but…these humans are not just a group of random primitives. They have fought by my side. They have saved my life. I cannot abandon them.)

The words surprised me as they wafted out of my mind and into Isklin's. I couldn't believe that I was being so cavalier with an Andalite warrior. Back on my home planet, I would have never attempted such a thing.

But things were different here.

(I see,) Isklin said, a twinge of disappointment in his voice. (Very well, then. Shall we go on, then?)

(Yes, sir,) I replied, shaken.

I wondered. Had I made a mistake? I wasn't trying to be overly defiant. But he had to understand my position. The Animorphs weren't any ordinary humans. They had become more than just comrades in arms to me. He had to understand that.

But what if he didn't?

I rejoined the others as they crowded around the hidden entrance to the Yeerk pool, which happened to be a janitor's closet, a room where cleaning supplies are stored. Some of the Animorphs were already morphing into their battle morphs as they opened the doorway leading to a massive staircase leading down to the pool.

I hesitated at the top of the stairs.

Screams and cries for help drifted up towards me. Hosts who were temporarily free from their Yeerks as they bathed beneath the Kandrona rays that they fed upon.

Isklin's words repeated in my mind.

_Will you follow them, or me?_

Unsure if I had spoken the truth or not in my answer, I began to descend into the Yeerk pool.

**Author's Note:** Anyone who has been hoping for some major action in this story is about to get their wish. The next 4-5 chapters are going to be majorly action packed. There will be another twist in the story coming up pretty soon as well, and I'm hoping it will surprise everyone! Also, this was originally planned to be 21 chapters long, but I've recently made some changes to the outline and added 5 more chapters, so it will be a bit longer than I thought. I hope everyone has been enjoying the story so far. It's been a blast writing it. Please R'n'R everyone! Reviews are very much appreciated!!


	16. Rachel 3

**(SIXTEEN) – RACHEL**

I was half-human, half-grizzly as I stampeded down the wide stone staircase that led down to the Yeerk pool. Tobias fluttered overhead, trying to stay aloft in the descending corridor. Cassie had already completed her wolf morph ahead of me, followed by Jake and Marco who were just finishing their transformations into tiger and gorilla. Ax and the other Andalites pulled up the rear.

"HRRRREEEEEEEEE-YAAAAAAAH!" Isklin trumpeted as he stampeded into the Yeerk pool as a wildly out of control African elephant. Six tons of pure elephant carnage crushed everything it came into contact with.

The Yeerk pool had suddenly become a wild and crazy zoo of insane animals. Chaos now reigned supreme.

Across the pool, Visser Three was working with several human-Controllers and Hork-Bajir Controllers next to a line of advanced looking computer equipment with a large metallic table in front of them. I could see something resting on top of the table, but with my grizzly eyes, not much stronger than my own human eyes, I could not exactly tell what it was.

(Andalite filth!) Visser Three cried out.

We spread out, each heading in different directions. I watched as Xinaya launched herself through the air, appearing to be a living shadow, as her panther claws sunk into the side of a Hork-Bajir's face.

A pair of Taxxons converged on me, their three foot long tongues whipping around like ribbons in the wind. Their cone-like legs scuttled across the stone floor of the outer edges of the pool, glowing red eyes fixated on me.

(Come and get it,) I muttered to myself.

I roared directly at the Taxxons but they didn't stop racing toward me. They screeched and screamed in their bizarre language, leaning their upper bodies forward for more momentum, their gaping jaws glistening with hundreds of fangs.

I uppercut the first one, my paw sending it jerking backwards five feet, its legs knocked out from under it. It tottered to the ground, defenseless.

I leapt on top if it, kicking my back legs over and over, using my claws to shred the Taxxon's swollen abdomen open. Thick, gushing fluid poured out of the squealing alien, sticking to my long, shaggy fur.

I picked up the now-lifeless upper body of the dead Taxxon, swinging the filleted giant worm at its companion, letting go at the last instant so they both went flying out of my way. The still-breathing Taxxon was slammed against a stone pillar jutting down from the cave-like rooftop of the pool, and it splattered against the rocky surface.

With a growl, I let the bear's lust for damage take over. I whirled around, coming face to face with a Hork-Bajir. It howled in my face, its beak-like mouth gaping open. It slashed its arm through the air right in front of my face, gashing open my nose. I could smell and feel the blood dripping down my snout and into my mouth, but it was nothing. Like a paper cut.

I stood up on my hind legs, rising to my full height of seven feet. I charged forward, wrapping my muscular forearms around the Hork-Bajir's neck, snapping. With a crunch, the bladed alien fell lifeless from my arms.

Momentarily free of any enemies, I took a moment to glance around.

While I'd been busy fighting my own battles, the others had become entrenched in their own. I saw that Isklin, Xinaya and Nimili were slowly but surely cutting a path through Controllers to get over to the work station Visser Three had been occupying.

(Protect the weapon!) Visser Three screamed at his underlings.

Dozens upon dozens of Hork-Bajir fell into line, forming a living barrier between the oncoming attack and their precious Yeerk weapon. I could just barely see now from my slightly closer position that it appeared to be some sort of missile, like a warhead that would be fired from a fighter jet or a submarine.

A wall of Hork-Bajir would never be able to stop a charging elephant or a rhino by itself, let alone both of them at the same time. And with Xinaya leaping in and out of the fray like smoke in her panther morph, it was hopeless for the Yeerks.

But Visser Three wasn't stupid.

I could already see that he was growing, changing. Morphing.

Being the only Andalite-Controller has its perks. It means that Visser Three is the only Yeerk in the entire universe with the ability to morph, just like us. And he's had the opportunity to acquire some horrible creatures from across the galaxy.

Within seconds, the Visser quadrupled in size. But he wasn't finished. Soon, he was seven, eight, ten times his former size. His stolen tail blade swooshed out and became flat, growing to twenty feet long. His once deer-like Andalite legs stretched and stretched, ballooning into giant trunk-like legs that ended in yellowed talons. His neck elongated, becoming sinewy and serpentine.

Thick, scale-like skin replaced fur, locking into place across the Visser's body.

"RAAAAAAAAAWWWRRRR!" Visser Three bellowed, his jaws practically unhinging as he unleashed a horrifying roar, causing the cavern the Yeerk pool rested within to shiver and quake.

Everyone and everything stopped moving, staring up at the monstrous thing that Visser Three had become. The closest thing I could compare it to would be a sort of wingless dragon. Imagine seeing a sixty foot long komodo dragon and you'd be getting close to what this morph resembled, only it was colored in exotic shades of deep purple and maroon, its scales glittering beneath the pale lights that illuminated the Yeerk pool.

(Don't just stand there, you fools!) Visser Three ordered his troops. (Destroy the Andalites! Do not let them reach the weapon!)

As if a switch had been flipped, the chaotic battle resumed.

(Rachel, behind you!)

I noticed Tobias zip past through the air above me and before I could turn my massive grizzly body all the way around, I was tackled by two Hork-Bajir at once. They laid into me with their wrist and elbow blades, digging sharply into my fur, making contact with the skin beneath.

(ARRRGGH!) I cried in pain.

I bent my body as far as it would go, batting one paw towards the nearest Hork-Bajir as it continued to stab at me with its blades.

My eyesight began to flicker.

Was I losing blood? I could distinctly remember being cut, but I didn't think it had gone that deep.

I swiped at the Hork-Bajir again, and I must have made contact because I suddenly didn't feel its weight on my body anymore.

A group of Taxxons scuttled towards me at top speed, drawn by the scent of spilled blood and torn flesh.

I struggled to get back to my feet.

_Demorph!_ I screamed to myself. But I knew I couldn't. Not in the middle of the Yeerk pool, out here in the open.

I noticed a black panther within my line of vision swiftly take down another Hork-Bajir warrior with deadly accuracy.

(Xinaya!) I called weakly. (Help me!)

I stared directly into the panther's cold yellow gaze. Without a word, Xinaya turned and leapt back into her own battle, working her way ever closer towards the weapon she and her comrades sought.

She left me.

She left me to die.


	17. Jake 4

**(SEVENTEEN) - JAKE**

The battle raged on.

Visser Three had become an enraged demonic dragon-like creature, stampeding across the Yeerk pool. His massive clawed feet caused the ground to tremble beneath each pounding footstep.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw other parts of the fight.

I saw Cassie ripping into the leg of a nearby Hork-Bajir. Marco pummeled a Taxxon into a pulp. Ax stood in the middle of a circle of Hork-Bajir, swiping his tail blade in all directions wildly. I saw Rachel go down underneath two Hork-Bajir warriors as they blurred into fur, skin, blades and claws.

(We have to get out of here!) I called to the others.

(Not until we get what we came for,) Isklin said authoritatively. The elephant stampeded across a row of Hork-Bajir, helpless against his impossible girth and razor sharp tusks. Which were beginning to droop and shrink, slipping into his mouth. The ears quickly shrank up into his head and gray pebbly skin gave way to a rippling wave of blue and tan fur.

He was demorphing!

(What are you doing?) I called to him.

Isklin ignored me, stumbling forward with half-morphed limbs appearing and reappearing, slurping into his body as it shrank and contorted back into his natural Andalite form. Somehow he'd managed to control his morphing to the point where he could bring back his utility straps still attached to his shoulders and chest.

Now fully Andalite, he galloped towards the Yeerk pool.

(Isklin, come back!) I screamed, but he ignored me.

A cavalcade of Hork-Bajir poured down on me, and I bared my fangs, slashing my claws savagely towards them, hoping to hold them off.

I watched helplessly as Isklin removed a small circular orb from one of his straps, flinging it into the nearby pool.

It sank beneath the silvery sludge.

(What was that!?) Marco called over.

(Isklin!) I cried.

KA-SPLOOOOOSH!

The Yeerk pool imploded! A wave of silver-gray liquid rained down all around us as hundreds of Yeerks in their natural state were completely and utterly destroyed.

(NOOOOOO!) Visser Three screamed in rage and horror.

But Visser Three was much too slow. His morph was too large and ungainly, unable to make quick turns. It was a morph of brute strength and size, not one for agility and reflexes.

I bounded away from the horde of Hork-Bajir closing in on me, sprinting over to Isklin, who surveyed the damage with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

I ran, full speed, ramming my head into Isklin's flank. I could hear the air being taken out of him as he stumbled to the ground, hooves clattering, his legs kicking rapidly to try and regain his balance.

(Do not interfere!) Isklin roared.

(What are you doing!?) I demanded, furious. (This is not how we fight the Yeerks! Are you crazy!?)

(I am a warrior,) Isklin said darkly, using his tail to climb back to his hooves. He hovered before me, tail twitching. (I will destroy the Yeerks at all costs.)

(You are out of line!) I shouted.

Isklin shot his tail blade forward, just narrowly missing my neck, clipping off a clump of tiger fur in the process.

(Isklin!) Ax cried, leaping in between us. (What are you doing?)

(This human is attempting to sabotage the mission!) Isklin defended himself. (Do you not understand the severity of this?)

(I trusted you,) Ax said bitterly. (How could you do this?)

(Obviously you've been away from home for too long, Aximili,) Isklin retorted, getting into a battle stance. Ax countered this move and I watched from the side, unable to move. (Perhaps I should teach you a lesson.)

Like lightning, their tail blades arced through the air, clanging against one another, creating a spark.

SCHINK! SCHINK!

The blades rubbed against each other, creating a shrill grating sound.

(Ax!) I cried futilely.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

I turned and saw that Visser Three was approaching our little skirmish, knocking Controllers and my friends out of the way without prejudice. He was barreling toward us now at full speed. Hork-Bajir were tossed aside like playthings. Taxxons burst into puddles of goo and skin beneath his stamping feet.

(My pool!) the Visser roared inside all of our heads.

He lowered his head, baring all of his fangs, and let loose an earth-shattering roar that sent the fur on my face blowing back. I cowered before him, practically an insect compared to his morph.

(Twisted Andalite filth!) the Visser continued, enraged. (I'll show you no mercy!)

I leapt into the air, all of the coiled muscles within my tiger body releasing at once, and I flew above the Visser's oncoming maw, landing directly on top of his head. I slashed and slashed, trying to break through the brittle scales that encrusted his entire body, but it was useless.

The Visser shook his head violently, and I clung with all my might, but he was much stronger and my tiger claws could find no real traction. I felt myself slipping. I tried desperately to lunge for the Visser's eye, but he flicked his neck in just enough time that I lost my footing. Like a dog shaking water off its body, the Visser twisted his head around in all directions once again.

I was flung from the dragon creature's head, landing in a crumpled heap beneath his awaiting jaws.

My head lolled to the side. I could feel that several bones in my body had been broken. My entire body pulsated with pain and agony.

(Ax…) I called out, getting weaker.

I could see Ax was still struggling against Isklin, a much larger and stronger, more highly trained Andalite. Somehow he was still managing to hold his own, but for how much longer, I couldn't be sure.

Somehow this had all gone terribly wrong.

The Andalites were supposed to be here to help us. How had we misjudged them so completely and unequivocally?

(Time to finish this once and for all,) Visser Three sneered, the dragon head looming above me, saliva dripping from the pointed fangs that lined its jaw.

I was helpless. Too injured to move.

The Visser leaned in for the kill.

And there was nothing I could do to stop him.


	18. Marco 3

**(EIGHTEEN) - MARCO**

I watched from across the Yeerk pool as Visser Three in his horrible dragon-like morph descended on Jake, bloody and beaten beneath his open jaws. Then, as if he flickered out of existence, Jake was gone!

Disappeared.

I punched a Taxxon in the chest, sending it pulsating backwards, slipping and sliding on its sharp pincer legs.

(Jake!) I called out to him.

(I'm okay!) I heard him respond. (The Chee picked me up. He must have me inside a hologram. I'm de-)

His thought speak was cut off.

I could breathe again. I thought Jake was about to be Visser chow, for sure. He must have crossed the point in the morphing process where his thought speak didn't work anymore.

(Marco!) Cassie cried, bringing my attention back to the fight.

A Hork-Bajir was struggling to remove Cassie from his leg. She was keeping her body close to the ground, protecting her under belly, her unrelenting wolf jaw clamped around his flesh.

I bounded over to them, knuckles scraping the rough, uneven ground. I ignored the sensation of pain. It mattered little to the gorilla body. I could withstand a lot of damage before it could really affect me.

I barreled into the Hork-Bajir with my shoulder, sending it flying and Cassie released, staggering forward from the momentum. I could swear I saw a couple of fangs rip loose from her gums.

(Sorry!)

(I'm okay, I'm okay!)

"TSSSEEEEERRR!"

Tobias streaked into view, clawing at a Taxxon's jiggling red eye. It exploded within his talons as he blew past it like living wind, leaving behind a shattered mess of dripping goo.

With Cassie at my side, we both galloped forward, drawing close as Xinaya swiftly demorphed, emerging from her panther morph. Like Cassie, these Andalites seemed to be natural morphers, able to change must faster than we are used to. In seconds, she was already eighty per cent Andalite.

(Xinaya!) I roared.

She spun, glaring at me with her main eyes. Her stalk eyes continued to move frantically in all directions, watching for any oncoming attacks. Without even turning her head, she sliced her tail blade across the underside of a charging Taxxon, and its intestines spilled to the ground as it halted to a stop, dead before its body hit the ground.

I bore down on her, focusing all of my energy on putting as much strength into my stride as possible.

I lifted my upper body as I ran, massive arms swinging wildly.

(Stay back!) Nimili ordered. He appeared out of nowhere, a steam roller, and he slammed into me with all of his rhino strength. I felt his front horn puncture my chest, and I gasped, a quick intake of air, feeling with an intense burning sensation as one of my lungs were punctured. He bucked his head, releasing me, sending my body flying a good fifteen feet.

A fully grown silverback gorilla.

Flung through the air.

I landed hard and rough. My nose and mouth filled with dirt and dust. I could barely lift my head.

(Why are you doing this!?) I heard Cassie cry out.

(You are inconsequential to this mission,) Xinaya snapped. (A means to an end. The mission is what matters. You cannot stop us.)

(I thought we were working together!) I murmured, trying to sit up.

Cassie was at my side now, nuzzling me with her snout.

(Marco, can you move?)

(I…I don't know.)

I was able to see that Xinaya was hovering over us now. Nimili, now demorphed as well, joined her. They looked down at us, cowering before them, weakened and injured. I would bleed to death if I didn't demorph soon.

(Why…?) I didn't have the strength to say any more.

(I'm sorry it had to come to this,) Xinaya said, but there wasn't a single hint of remorse in her tone.

(This is our fight,) Nimili stated.

(You don't care about us at all, do you?) Cassie asked, horrified. (We don't mean anything to you. You don't care if we live or die!)

(Humans are just pawns in this war,) Nimili said shrewdly.

(The only thing that matters is destroying the Yeerks,) Xinaya added. (We have the means of doing just that. You are not a factor in this mission.)

(Factor this in!)

Out of nowhere, Rachel lumbered into view, deep cuts and gashes covering her entire grizzly body, blood seeping through her matted fur.

She swiped at Nimili, knocking him out of the way.

(Nimili!) Xinaya cried, shocked. The female Andalite rounded on Rachel. (You! I thought you had already perished.)

(Still alive,) Rachel said grimly, cocking her bear head. (No thanks to you!)

I lingered on the edge of consciousness, fighting to keep my eyes open. I wanted so badly to fall asleep. My eyelids were so heavy…

I could sleep for just a couple of minutes. That would be okay.

Cassie jabbed a paw at my face. Brutal but effective.

(Stay with us, Marco!) she cried frantically. She included Rachel in her thought speak range. (We have to get you two somewhere to demorph!)

(Demorph…,) I mumbled woozily. (Yeah, that sounds good.)

Rachel kept her eyes on the Andalites as she backed towards Cassie and me, fangs bared, a growl emanating from deep within her body.

(You guys have some company,) Rachel said almost conversationally to the Andalites, both tensed before us, preparing to strike.

I groaned in pain as Rachel picked me up under my shoulder, propping me up against her thick hide.

I could see now that a cluster of Hork-Bajir were closing in on our little stand-off, encircling Xinaya and Nimili.

(Chee…,) I mumbled. (Gotta find the Chee. Jake…got the Chee…Gotta find the Chee. Demorph!)

(What are you talking about!?) Rachel asked, frustrated.

(Chee…hologram,) I managed to get out. I was fading. Breathing out of only one working lung. The other one quickly filling up with blood.

I was dying.

I saw the Andalites battling against the Hork-Bajir, decimating them as quickly as they approached. It was domination. I noticed Xinaya slip away from the battle, leaving Nimili to finish off the rest.

(The weapon,) I choked out.

(Cassie, go!) Rachel ordered.

Cassie hesitated. She was barely injured, only a couple of minor cuts. But would her wolf morph be enough to go up against a highly trained Andalite assassin? Then, the moment passed, and Cassie took off, skirting around Hork-Bajir and Taxxons, easily dodging them by running between their legs.

(Come on, monkey boy,) Rachel said grimly.

I wanted to stay awake. I wanted to help. I wanted to fight.

But I was so sleepy…

My eyes finally closed and with sweet relief, the darkness came.


	19. Cassie 3

**(NINETEEN) - CASSIE**

I didn't want to leave Rachel and Marco behind.

I didn't want to face Xinaya and Nimili alone. I wasn't ready for this. I suddenly felt so alone in the middle of the chaos that had engulfed the entire Yeerk pool. I could only hope that the others would somehow find safety and be okay.

Now I was on my own.

(Xinaya! Nimili!)

The two Andalites froze, turning back to glare at me. They were so close to their goal. The weapon was practically within their grasp. I wished that I had the others at my side. I wished that Jake was with me. But I didn't know where Jake was. I hadn't seen him since the battle began. Even Tobias seemed to have gone AWOL.

(You can't do this,) I pleaded. (You're Andalites! You're an honorable race. Don't you see that what you're doing is wrong? Humans and Andalites can work together. We can defeat the Yeerks together!)

(You couldn't possibly understand our struggle,) Nimili spat.

(I understand more than you think,) I said. (I know about Seerow's Kindness. I know about how the Andalites gave the Yeerks technology. I know how guilty you feel! But the humans aren't Yeerks. Deep down, you know that.)

(So Aximili has been filling your heads with Andalite secrets,) Nimili said darkly. (One more reason we should just eliminate you altogether.)

(Ax is one of us!) I cried.

(I'm tired of this,) Xinaya said, exasperated. She loped forward, swiping her tail blade right toward my neck. It stopped just short of lopping my head off, the blade angled against the flesh beneath the thick coat of fur around my neck.

(You don't want to do this,) I said softly.

(Just destroy her and be done with it!) Nimili said sharply.

Xinaya hesitated. It was the only opening I needed. I ducked away from her tail blade, clamping down on the fleshy tail right beneath the scythe-like blade.

(AHHH!) Xinaya screamed in pain and fury.

She twisted and cavorted her entire body, tail flinging around like a whip, trying to dislodge me. That's the thing about wolves - their jaws are like vises; they are practically impossible to pry open once they've latched on. I could feel my fangs slowly but surely begin to rip free of their gums, and the taste of blood touched my tongue. I ignored the pain, keeping Xinaya pinned.

(Stupid human!) Nimili cried, rushing forward to aide his comrade.

The brute of an Andalite slashed his tail blade towards me, going straight for the kill rather than just incapacitation. The niceties were over between us. The line in the sand had been drawn, and unfortunately we were on the wrong side. I angled my body to the side and allowed myself to be dragged in the opposite direction by Xinaya's trapped tail, missing Nimili's death blow by mere centimeters. I literally felt the blade slice the air just beside my furry flank, where it smashed into the rocky floor of the Yeerk pool, cracking the ground.

I managed to cantilever my weight against Xinaya's, using the momentum of her thrashing to send her tumbling over, her four horse-like legs scrabbling out from beneath her. She landed on her chin in a cloud of dust, temporarily out of the fight. I finally released her from my jaws, hopping away from her as Nimili charged forward once again, swiping at me with two quick strikes in a row, just narrowly missing me each time. The tail of an Andalite is extremely fast - but a wolf is a very nimble and agile creature. It was a perfect match; speed for speed.

(You are only delaying the inevitable,) Nimili said darkly. I crouched down low to the ground, my snout pointed up towards him, fangs bared.

(I won't let you do this,) I responded. (I might be forced to fight this war, but I won't do it this way!)

(The Andalites will decide how this war is fought,) Nimili replied.

(Maybe on your world,) I said, holding my ground. (But this is our planet. We make the rules. Not you.)

(I knew we shouldn't have bothered including you,) Nimili said distastefully, glowering down at me. All four of his eyes were focused on me. Very uncharacteristic for an Andalite. They are very difficult creatures to sneak up on, for good reason. But Nimili was so intent on my destruction that he was letting his guard down, getting sloppy. Which is exactly what I wanted.

I had given Rachel just enough time to re-morph.

(Incoming!) she screamed, and like a bowling pin getting picked up as a spare, Nimili went flying through the air as a fully grown male African elephant slammed into him from behind. She bounded to a stop just a couple of feet in front of me. (What do you think? Ten points?)

(I have never been happier to see you,) I told her.

(Where's Marco?) I asked.

(He's with Jake,) Rachel replied quickly. (Which is where we need to be.)

Without preamble, Rachel reached out with her massive trunk, and I understood, latching onto it with my paws as best as I could.

(Watch those claws!)

She swung me upwards, and I felt a sickening sensation in the pit of my stomach as I was hurled over her huge dome of a head. She let me plop down on her back, where I scrabbled to find purchase without hurting her too much. With me on board, Rachel lumbered across the Yeerk pool, roaring and stomping on anything that got in her way.

For good measure, she kicked Xinaya aside, just to make sure she stayed unconscious. I normally feel sorry for helpless, injured animals.

This time, though, I was hard-pressed to conjure up any sympathy.

So this was the scene: a raging African elephant charging through an underground alien hideout with dozens of Hork-Bajir warriors and Taxxons slithering about in every direction and a dingy, battered wolf riding atop its back, rushing into the fray like some gloriously twisted vision of a cavalry.

As Marco would say, it was completely insane.


	20. Tobias 3

-1**(TWENTY) - TOBIAS**

I soared above the melee, my wings endlessly flapping, trying to stay aloft within the relatively dead air inside the cavernous underground pool. My body was aching, tired and barely able to keep moving. I knew I couldn't keep going like this. I'd already dive-bombed more Hork-Bajir and Taxxons than I could count. I wasn't built for this kind of flying. I had to stop.

I dove down to the ground, positioning myself behind a massive stalagmite, hidden from view. I wasn't particularly worried about the Yeerks seeing me morph. Seeing as my actual body is that of a hawk and not a human, I don't have to worry about the Yeerks finding out my true identity between morphs like the others. I did, however, want to keep my location a secret so I wouldn't be exposed during my weakened state during the transformation.

I steadied myself, focusing on a morph I had only recently begun to get used to.

Within seconds, I shot up off the ground, my tiny hawk legs growing exponentially in size, making me a very tall bird. My talons grew and stretched, becoming larger, more reptilian. It was like watching evolution go backwards. You see, many paleontologists believe that dinosaurs evolved into birds.

The Hork-Bajir's body began to further emerge from my own hawk body, as my wings elongated, bones snapping and popping in and out of place as they shot out to form appendages armed with deadly, curved blades. A dangerous weapon of death to the naked eye, but they are actually used by the vegetarian species to harvest bark off of thousand-foot-tall trees.

A wave of pebbly green-black skin rolled out across my entire body, replacing soft feathers. My beak grew and grew, curving further downward into the sharp, serrated beak of a Hork-Bajir, perfect for stripping bark - or ripping a Taxxon wide open.

SHWOOP!

SHWOOP!

SHWOOP!

Three large blades exploded from my cranium, curving down towards my face. The last part of the change was a large, dinosaur-like tail that shot out from my shifting spinal cord, blades emerging from the skin like long-buried fossils clawing their way free from the earth.

My vision was extremely impeded now, seeing as Hork-Bajir sight is far less superior than that of my hawk's eyes. I peered around the stalagmite that was hiding me from view, despite the fact that I had gone from being two feet tall to an imposing seven-and-a-half feet of pure, monstrous alien terror. What people don't realize however, is that despite their horrifying appearance, Hork-Bajir are quite peaceful and tranquil.

The mind that bubbled up next to my own had instincts that were pretty easy to control. When you morph, not only do you possess the body you take the DNA of, but you also get its mind. Not its thoughts or memories, no, but the inner-most natural instincts of the beast.

The Hork-Bajir mind simply wanted to jump, climb, play and eat.

(We have work to do first,) I said to no one in particular, if only to spur myself onward. I could see with my limited vision that the Yeerk pool was still in a complete state of panic and destruction. Human-Controllers were hurrying about brandishing Dracon Beams, looking around in all directions fearfully, hoping they wouldn't have a run-in with an Andalite bandit.

Visser Three was demorphing, shedding his large, hideous dragon morph for his stolen Andalite body. He was cornered by the three Andalite spies, and he knew it. I couldn't see Ax or the other Animorphs. I hoped they were doing okay, hiding like I was. I had heard a snippet of thought-speak that mentioned the Chee down in the pool had erected an impromptu hologram.

I walked out into the crowds, my morph allowing me to blend in.

No one blinked an eye at me. A Hork-Bajir walking around in the Yeerk pool was nothing new. They all just assumed I was another Controller, held captive by the parasitic slug in my brain.

I sidled up next to a group of other Hork-Bajir, watching the scene before us unfold. Visser Three, now fully Andalite, stood before the Andalite spies, contempt oozing off him in waves.

He's sort of a sore loser, Visser Three.

(I see we've reached a stalemate,) the Yeerk leader said slowly.

(Hand over the weapon,) Isklin commanded, one of his many-fingered hands lingering above a Shredder Beam holstered in his ever-present shoulder strap. (Earth will not be under your control much longer, Visser Three.)

(Is that so?) the Visser remarked. (You seem to be forgetting one small fact, Andalite scum. You are still within my pool. You haven't escaped yet. Add to that fact that it seems as if your comrades have abandoned you.)

(They are incidental to this mission,) Isklin sneered.

I felt my breath hitch my chest. Would Isklin possibly reveal our long-guarded secret? Would he actually tell Visser Three that it wasn't a band of renegade Andalites stranded on Earth that had been battling them all these months, but actually a scared little group of human children?

No. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

(We came for the weapon, and nothing more,) Nimili said.

(If you expect me to just hand it over to you, then you are just as foolish as I've always known your species to be,) Visser Three said coldly.

(That is not our expectation,) Isklin informed him, voice like ice.

With lighting reflexes, Isklin removed one of the orbs from his bandolier, just like the one he'd used to explode the pool, decimating who knows how many Yeerks in the process. He tossed it right over the Visser's head, and it exploded in mid-air, causing mayhem to erupt once more.

Rock, debris and dust rained down from above.

In an instant, everyone and everything was in motion. The Hork-Bajir at my side motored into action, rushing to aide their besieged commander.

I followed after them, running stupidly straight into the action.

I saw glimpses of the Andalite spies using the diversion to skirt around the Visser and his posse of protectors, reaching the weapon in seconds. Isklin and Nimili picked it up from either end, Xinaya warily pointing her Shredder Beam in all directions, covering them.

(NO!) I cried, if only to myself. I ran as fast as my Hork-Bajir body would allow, which admittedly is pretty fast, but not nearly as fast as an Andalite moving at top speed, even an Andalite carrying a huge, cannon-like weapon. Xinaya let loose a few short bursts from her Shredder Beam, incapacitating a few oncoming Hork-Bajir Controllers and Human-Controllers who got too close.

(STOP THEM!) Visser Three wailed, enraged.

In that moment, a rejuvenated force of wild animals emerged out of thin air, barreling across the Yeerk pool at full speed.

The Animorphs were coming out of the hologram!

Ax, in his native Andalite form, led the chase, tail blade held high above his head, prepared to strike at anything that got in his way. Hork-Bajir converged on them within seconds, but they were hopelessly outgunned.

Ax whipped his tail around, putting two Controllers out of the fight instantly.

Rachel, back in her grizzly morph, backhanded a Hork-Bajir, sending him tumbling into a group of Human-Controllers, knocking them all over. Cassie snapped at kneecaps in her wolf form as Jake moved beside her like liquid steel in his tiger morph. Marco bellowed at a Taxxon in his healed gorilla morph before pummeling a Taxxon into oblivion.

(Come to rescue your defectors?) Visser Three crowed. (I don't believe they want to play with you anymore!)

(They're getting away!) Rachel cried.

(We have to get out of here,) I said to the others, directing my thought-speak only to Ax and the other Animorphs so that no one else could over-hear.

(Tobias, where are you!?) Rachel.

(I'm in Hork-Bajir morph,) I responded, relieved to speak with her again. The last few minutes had been quite intense and most of us had nearly been killed.

(You better not be the one I just gut-punched!) Marco said, almost giddily.

(I'm not near you,) I assured them.

I watched as my friends were corralled into a circle of Controllers, Visser Three at the helm, stopping them in their tracks. Each of them growled and roared, baring fangs and flashing claws in a boisterous show of confidence.

(Trapped again,) Visser Three exclaimed, feeling confident again. (I'm curious. Why would the Andalites turn against one another? It seems rather strange to me that you would abandon your own in a battle.)

(They are not one of us,) Ax said, voice brittle.

The Visser's eyes seemed to light up at this.

(Rival Andalite factions?) he sneered. (Right under my nose? How could I have missed this?)

(What is the purpose of that weapon, Yeerk?) Ax demanded, ignoring the Visser's amused musings.

(It is the crown jewel of the Yeerk empire,) Visser Three replied, too caught up in his own sense of impending victory over the Andalite bandits to care much about the fact that his pride and joy had just been snatched away from him. He must have known something that we didn't. I prayed it wasn't something that would kill us all. (The device your sniveling little compatriots just stole is a Burrower. When fired from space, it sends a highly powerful bomb straight into the center of a planet's core. We planned to use it on the Andalite home world.)

We all took a moment to take that in. I slowly edged closer and closer to the circle that enclosed my friends, trapping them. The Yeerks were starting to fight dirty. Destroying the entire Andalite planet? It was unthinkable. It would all but seal our fates. If the Andalites were destroyed, there would be no hope of ever completely stopping the Yeerks.

That's when it hit me.

(Oh my God,) I murmured. (They couldn't…)

(Talk to me, Tobias,) Jake said tersely in private thought-speak.

(I know why the Andalites took the weapon,) I said, realization turning into horror, which quickly mounted into heart-stopping terror. (They want to destroy Earth. They want to wipe out the Yeerks' entire source of host bodies.)

If I was right, our time was short.

We were all doomed.


	21. Rachel 4

**(TWENTY-ONE) - RACHEL**

Rage boiled within my veins. I felt like a chump.

Not only had the Andalite spies gotten away with the Yeerk weapon, but we'd gotten ourselves cornered by Visser Three and his goons again. I really don't like the feeling of being trapped. I like losing even less.

(We can't just keep standing here,) I growled.

(Agreed,) Marco said nervously.

(The Chee,) Cassie said. (They can put up another hologram. Get us out of here. The Yeerks won't know where we went.)

(Calling all Chee!) Marco cried. (Clean up on aisle three!)

I saw a flicker of shimmering light surround us, and through the nearly invisible liquid air, I could see the look of frustration on Visser Three's face. We were back inside the hologram!

(Come on!) Jake commanded.

(We can't leave without Tobias!) I countered.

(Don't worry about me,) Tobias said to us from his unseen position. I quickly glanced around, trying in vain to pierce the crowds with my meager bear vision. He'd said he was in Hork-Bajir morph. I could barely make out over thirty of the bladed beasts surrounding us on all sides.

I did notice one slinking back, growing smaller and smaller.

I smiled inwardly. Tobias was demorphing. He would be fine.

(Time to go!) Jake said.

With that said, we took off running, the hologram keeping us hidden from the Yeerk forces. The ones who got caught in our wake were repelled, bouncing off the outside of the hologram as if it were a force-field. Visser Three pointed after the invisible force making its escape.

(Follow them!) he bellowed.

We bounded up the impossible long and winding staircase leading out of the Yeerk pool, a freak circus of wild animals plus a blue centaur alien, moving at top speed. Within moments, we burst from the school, tearing across the front lawn. If only Vice Principal Chapman had been here to see this. We'd definitely get detention. If he knew who we were, at least. Scratch that - if he knew who we were, we'd be dead. Or worse, Controllers.

(There they are!) Cassie called out to us.

There was no question which "they" she was referring to. In a clearing just beyond the school, the three Andalite spies were crowded around the Burrower. Xinaya was busily punching her fingers across a handheld computerized device.

(What is that thing?) Jake asked Ax.

(They are calling the _Star Streaker_ to them,) Ax explained.

A billowing gale of wind rushed over the school grounds, as if a helicopter was approaching for a landing.

(We've gotta stop them!) I cried.

(I've got this!) Tobias called from above. I looked up, and in the darkness through my dim grizzly vision, I could see a tiny rust colored figure dart through the air, speeding towards the three conspiring Andalites.

"TSSSSEEEEEEEEER!"

Tobias screeched down out of the sky like a bullet, snatching the device from Xinaya's hands. He immediately switched directions, bolting back up into the night sky. Nimili unsheathed his Shredder Beam, firing off a bright green burst of energy after the escaping hawk.

TSSAAP! TSSAPP!

(Tobias!) I screamed.

(I'm okay, I'm okay!)

That's it. I couldn't take this anymore. I got down on all fours and barreled forward, a moving wall of fur and flesh, seven hundred odd pounds of pure, cold-stone grizzly bear fury.

(Rachel, no!) Cassie called after me.

I wasn't listening. Hard-headed? Sure. But nobody messes with my boyfriend.

(Hey, you!) I called to Nimili.

I burst out of the hologram's protection, and Nimili spun to face me, too slow to react. That tends to happen when a grizzly bear running at full speed appears out of thin air right behind you. It's what I like to call the sneak attack.

I pummeled the beefy Andalite, sending his Shredder Beam flying.

(Remember me?) I asked.

(Pitiful human!) the Andalite warrior gasped. (You understand nothing!)

(Nimili!) Isklin cried out, racing over to intercept me. Xinaya had upholstered her own Shredder Beam, aiming at the skies, hoping to bring down Tobias.

Jake and Cassie entered the fray, tackling Isklin.

(Your sacrifice will stop the Yeerks!) Isklin roared to us all in open thought-speak. (An Andalite would die with honor and dignity!)

Ax appeared out of nowhere, slashing Isklin across the face with his tail blade, leaving behind a large, gaping gash.

(You possess neither quality,) Ax said coldly.

Isklin stared at Ax in shock as blood trailed down his face. He froze, completely caught off guard by the sudden and vicious attack.

(You would wound another Andalite with your blade, _aristh_?) Isklin intoned.

(You are just as bad as the Yeerks,) Ax said, words dripping with acid. (You don't even deserve to call yourself an Andalite.)

(I am your elder, child!) Isklin roared, his anger replacing his shock.

(You are a traitorous spy!) Ax countered, edging his tail back for another blow. (You are a disgrace to our people!)

(It doesn't matter,) Isklin said icily. (This is not a council approved mission. We are taking matters into our own hands. This is about stopping the Yeerks. The humans are just pawns in this war. You would do well to understand that, Aximili.)

(Funny thing about humans,) I said, tossing Nimili aside, unconscious. (We tend to be persistent little things.)

With that, I clocked Isklin across the face, and he tumbled to the ground.

Xinaya rushed to his side, aiming her Shredder Beam directly at my chest. Jake, Cassie and Marco circled in behind me. Tobias came to land on my shoulder, still clutching the Andalite device he'd stolen from the female warrior.

(You can't stop us,) Xinaya seethed. (This planet is doomed. Pray your final moments are painless.)

A blast of light engulfed us as the _Star Streaker's _cloaking device disengaged, revealing the wide open hatch at the ship's rear. The three Andalite spies were lit up by a column of light as a makeshift drop shaft appeared around them. I realized numbly that she must have been using thought-speak controls on the ship.

Like backwards lightning, the Andalites zipped up into their ship.

We watched them sail off into the night sky.

Loud voices from behind us caught my attention. I lumbered around and faintly saw dozens of shapes beginning to emerge from the school. A cadre of armed Hork-Bajir Controllers were escorting Visser Three out of the building towards a Bug Fighter that appeared out of nowhere above the campus.

(You guys,) I said slowly. (I think I have an idea.)


End file.
